Bienvenida a la sociedad
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [NaruHina] [UA] [—Si te haces su amigo podrías ayudarla a que se acostumbre a la gente…] Después de ello y algunas protestas más Naruto había terminado por hacerle caso a Iruka y ofrecerle su ayuda a la chica rara, aún en contra de su voluntad. [—Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.] Nunca esperó que Hinata Hyūga fuera tan difícil de tratar.
1. Bienvenida a la sociedad

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Aunque traté de hacerlo lo más sencillo posible, se hace mención de varios conceptos de psicología, la mayoría vendrán en el primer capítulo, los demás serán mucho menos.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **1,637** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

[La personalidad podría definirse como el conjunto de actitudes, comportamientos y características que tiene una persona y lo diferencia de los demás. Es decir, la manera individual de vivir y reaccionar. Se dice en la psicología que la base de la personalidad se construye en el aprendizaje desde el momento del nacimiento y alcanza su punto culminante alrededor de los siete años, esto sin embargo no quiere decir que sea imposible seguir modificándose conforme se adquieran nuevas experiencias.

En los niños se da por medio de su ambiente. Los ejemplos –y no las palabras- que dan los padres suelen ser fundamentales pues el infante copia todo lo que observa. Esta es la razón de que, aunque muchos de ellos hayan querido dar buenos consejos, la mayoría de las veces son ignorados porque no representan un ejemplo de éstos, causando que se imiten sus acciones consciente e inconscientemente.

Hay una diferencia importante entre temperamento y carácter. El primero proviene de un origen genético no modificable y el segundo se conjunta con la personalidad para dar forma a un individuo. Personas de una naturaleza tímida raramente pueden despegarse mucho de su apacibilidad social. Personas volubles necesitan de mucho autocontrol para no verse superados por sus emociones. A pesar de sus naturalezas contrarias a ambos suele representarle un problema integrarse a la sociedad.

No existen las sociedades de un solo individuo, si éstos no llegaran a integrarse, los conflictos empezarán a surgir…]

 **OoOoO**

Naruto observó el pizarrón, intentando dejar de parpadear. A pesar de que el sueño lo vencía y deseaba con todo su corazón dejarse llevar por el simpático señor gordito que producía los sueños, no lograba conseguir un descanso completo pues las palabras de Iruka entraban como un susurro violento que retumbaba en su mente y salían por su boca. No estaba seguro de haber captado ni el diez por ciento de toda la palabrería escrita y todo lo dictado por su maestro, pero sonaba bastante interesante… o algo así.

Según había entendido, la ciencia podía explicar de manera sencilla porque le era tan difícil controlar sus arrebatos, según la explicación que estaba escuchando él estaba enfermo de nacimiento. Tristemente, ya nada podían hacer por él. Estaba decidido, en cuánto lograra salir de ese infierno llamado clase escolar se lo haría saber a los profesores –en especial a Kakashi- y esperaba que dejaran de castigarlo. No era él, era la maldita… eso. La maldita.

— ¡Naruto! —Reclamó el tutor, golpeando deliberadamente su mesa-banco con un tono severo. Había sido pillado en medio de sus frecuentes divagaciones. El rubio saltó al instante, asustado, colocándose en posición de saludo militar como respuesta inmediata.

—Señor, sí señor. —Saludó. El castaño trató en vano de disimular su risa, al igual que el resto de sus alumnos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—Cuestionó con interés.

—Cumpliendo con mí castigo, Iruka-sensei. —Respondió de inmediato. Agregó, más relajado —pero esto es tan aburrido ´ttebayo.

—Eso es porque esta no es tu clase.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Esta es una clase especial de psicología para los del último año.

—¿¡Entonces porque me dejó entrar!?

—Quería que sufrieras un poco —Ignoró la mirada amenazante. —Ahora, vuelve al salón y espera a que termine, no te salvarás esta vez.

Salió, pisando con fuerza para crear el mayor escándalo.

— ¡Todos los que estén aquí seguro van a reprobar!

El salón entero estalló en carcajadas.

 **OoOoO**

—Estúpido Iruka… —Masculló con molestia mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela.

La luz del Sol se estaba marchando, anunciando la llegada del anochecer. Naruto miró su alrededor con fastidio, maldiciendo constantemente su torpeza y la broma cruel. Aunque estaba tratando no se le ocurría nada tan genial para devolvérselo.

Quizás, por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar, después de todo él siempre lo salvaba. Como la vez que Sasuke y él habían inundado el gimnasio en respuesta a la expulsión de ambos por pelearse cómo normalmente ocurría. No entendía el escándalo, era común que por lo menos un día a la semana el amargado o él pasearan por ahí con un ojo morado, eran cosas de hombres.

Abrió la puerta del salón, percatándose que aún quedaban un par de personas conversando entre ellos. Dos pequeños grupos mixtos con varios de sus conocidos –Sakura, la chica que lo rechazó antes, Kiba el perro; Chouji, al que nunca debes llamar gordo, Ino la insoportable, Shikamaru, el genio vago- y una chica rara en la esquina a la que nadie parecía notar.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó alegre. —Pensé que a estas horas no habría nadie.

—Algunos tenemos actividades del club. —Reclamó "la rubia sexy del salón" como se había auto denominado esa bruja. No es que la odiara pero, nunca era bueno meterse en sus planes y él, por alguna extraña razón, terminaba interfiriendo en ellos siempre. Bien decían que los rubios eran enemigos naturales. —Y la escuela es libre, puedo estar aquí cuánto quiera.

—Tranquilízate Ino.

—A mí no me vas a callar Shikamaru.

—Yo no dije eso, pero ¿sabes qué? olvídalo, eres demasiado molesta…

—Eres un…

El rubio decidió sabiamente dejar que fueran los demás y no él quienes detuvieran la pelea. La vida era realmente bella y a él le gustaba demasiado vivir como para arriesgarse.

Decidió sentarse en la esquina contraria a la chica solitaria y esperar.

 **OoOoO**

[Las personas suelen comentar muchas cosas, pendientes de las palabras de los demás. Conviven, sonríen y viven, construyendo relaciones, caretas y emociones, recolectando la experiencia necesaria para vivir como un ser social.

Instintivamente, los humanos, forman grupos relacionados por intereses comunes, cambiando constantemente su entorno, perdiendo lentamente, adaptándose. Y sin embargo, lo único que no pueden evitar es desear estar en compañía.]

Nadie es capaz de vivir sin necesitar ayuda en algún momento.

Hinata era consciente de ello, desde la primera vez que entendió que la mano cálida y fuerte de su primo no volvería a ayudarla jamás. Su espalda yaciendo lejana, el sonido de sus gritos siendo ignorado, y las risas abundantes de los demás niños, mirándola con desprecio, asegurando que ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su mamá.

Aún podía ver con la claridad que le permitieron las lágrimas el rostro de cada uno de ellos, burlándose de su dolor, clamando que había algo malvado y oscuro en ella, que era una niña maldita, porque a su alrededor las desgracias ocurrían con frecuencia.

Su naturaleza tímida junto a los desprecios que sufrió la hicieron un ente gris que despreciaba la compañía. Se quedó sola. Nunca se adaptó. Y lamentablemente, en un mundo de todos contra todos, sin un grupo que la apoyara o defendiera, el daño que recibía –si es que lo hacía- resultaba más doloroso.

No era culpa del mundo que se encontrara desterrada de toda actividad social. Ignorada por maestros, desvanecida ante compañeros y un ser invisible para los transeúntes de cualquier lugar era cómo vivía, percatándose demasiado tarde que sus propias acciones la habían llevado a ese mismo lugar.

Recordaba con tanta nostalgia como arrepentimiento la primera vez que una persona trató de integrarla a un círculo de amigos. Una compañera de escuela, tan amable como linda a la que se negó a aceptar, pensado que a su padre no le agradaría verla rodearse de gente de diferente clase social. Pasó la primaria vagando en los recesos, encadenada al remordimiento.

La segunda vez que rechazó a alguien fue durante la siguiente etapa escolar, en la secundaria cuándo la gente se le acercaba a platicar se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiado miedo de las personas y prefería estar en soledad. Esquivó a todos, hasta que dejaron de buscarla. A pesar de que a veces –en muy pequeñas y contadas ocasiones- sentía la necesidad de tener compañía se reprimía, pues se sentía más segura sin ella.

La tercera vez ya era considerada una niña arrogante y pretenciosa que despreciaba a los demás, se creía superior a todos y a partir de entonces nadie volvió a intentar acercarse. Las personas se cansaron, naturalmente, de invitarla y ser refutados, de hablar y ser "ignorados"-por timidez muchas veces la voz no salía de su garganta y no podía responder-, poco a poco la dejaron en lo que creía que quería, un mundo en aislamiento.

Comenzó con un "no gracias, no quiero molestar" que lentamente se convirtió en un "me dan miedo los demás". Pasó del terror insano a pretender amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello, por haber evadido las conversaciones normales entre adolescentes por tanto tiempo carecía completamente de habilidad social. No podía ponerse frente a nadie sin sonrojarse, bajar la cabeza y huir.

La gente pensaba que era una rara y la incomunicaban aún más. Se limitaban a detestarla, e incluso insultarla, y pasaba a ser un mal recuerdo en la memoria de los demás.

—Hinata…

Suspiró, dándose cuenta de su extraño carácter. Si no encontraba una solución pronto, su futuro sería la peor probabilidad.

—Hinata…—Un par de ojos azules la sorprendieron, causando que diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. —Tú eres Hinata ¿verdad? —Ella asintió, desconcertada, tratando de discernir si eso era real. Observó el salón casi vacío, al profesor Iruka en la puerta y a Namikaze Naruto frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. —Tenemos que irnos, la escuela va a cerrar.

—Ah…

— ¿Por qué no te has ido con los demás? —Cuestionó, algo ansioso el chico de cabello rubio, tan cerca que tuvo que levantarse de la silla para acceder a un mayor espacio personal. —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar.

Aunque se sintió herida pretendió no escucharlo, de todos modos no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle algo o tan siquiera mirarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar con desgano, y casi se desmaya al sentir que tomaba su mano y empezaba a guiarla rumbo a la salida. El tutor se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con el chico, incrementando sus deseos de salir corriendo, lamentablemente las piernas apenas y le respondían, su garganta raspaba y lograba soltarse.

—N-no…—Masculló despacio, él no pareció haberla oído.

—Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. —Ella le miró sin entender, él sonrió radiantemente, causando un extraño golpeteo en su pecho. —Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Notas de Kou:** Sé que esto podría ser lo más extraño que leerán en la vida pero tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente de todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora y… creo que no me ha quedado tan mal xD No pretendo hacer de esta historia algo muy pesado ni largo, quizás muchas personas no lleguen a este punto con tanta palabrería de seudo psicología pero trataré de que lo siguiente sean conceptos ligeros, ya que todo es necesario para el desarrollo. Siempre he querido hacer algo así, que explique de otra manera la personalidad de Hinata sin hacerla una pobre víctima –pero que se apegue a su carácter original-, espero conseguirlo.


	2. Planes (mal) intencionados

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología/Capítulo más largo de lo normal.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **4,737** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Planes (mal) intencionados**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

[Existen dos clases de ambiente para el aprendizaje humano: el psicológico y el físico.

Mientras que el primero se refiere a la mentalidad propia y de la gente que le rodea, el segundo implica todo aquello relacionado con su entorno material. Ambos procesos se conjuntan para crear la percepción de la realidad subjetiva con la que se juzgarán la mayoría de las vivencias que posea una persona a lo largo de los años.

Se debe recordar que no es lo mismo que las palabras sean ofensivas, a que una persona se sienta herida por ellas. El cómo se tomará la situación depende de su estado emocional y si el individuo es alguien de carácter negativo o positivo. La percepción trabaja con estos conceptos.

Imaginemos a dos personas en un mismo salón de clases. Los objetos a su alrededor serán los mismos, sin embargo, el valor emocional que representan es diferente entre sí. Un salón vacío puede simbolizar paz mental, la sensación de estar fuera de lugar e incluso el temor de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Las personas que obtienen todo con facilidad desarrollarán un valor mediocre —o nulo, en su defecto— por el esfuerzo de los demás. Puede crearse en ellos una equivocada impresión de pertenencia que les hará creer que todo es suyo, causando que vean la ayuda externa como una _obligación_ que tienen los demás hacia ellos. Esto sucede con frecuencia en las relaciones de padres materialistas que compensan el cariño con dinero, creando a los llamados hijos "mal agradecidos".

Por otro lado, quiénes no consiguen de manera sencilla lo que necesitan hará que den un valor sentimental extra a todo, independientemente de que sea bueno o malo, inclusive si el nombrado ha llegado a delinquir. El fruto de su esfuerzo les hará sentir que han obtenido algo de provecho, y si éste se llegara a perder supone un daño grave en la autoestima.

La mente se estructura de ese modo. Un individuo introvertido condicionado a "obtener" conversaciones puede sentirse terriblemente abrumado por el valor de unas cuantas palabras y complicar su integración, un ser comunicativo quién ha crecido "recibiendo" la convivencia social lo ve como algo tan normal que le resulta absurdo que alguien no pueda hablarle con normalidad. Ambos estilos se vuelven mundos paralelos en el que uno no puede entender el comportamiento del otro y crean una brecha social.

Es sumamente importante que aquellos excluidos aprendan a mantenerse en contacto, y promover la comprensión de los grupos sociales para abrir un puente de comunicación en ambos.]

 **OoOoO**

—Naruto…—Llamó Iruka con tono molesto. El resto de sus estudiantes conversaban entre ellos aprovechando el momento en que se detuvo la clase por culpa del rubio escandaloso que roncaba en medio del salón.

—Profesor, creo que está muerto.

—Eso es imposible, ¿no oyes como ronca?

—Yo digo que lo saque del salón y continuemos, tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde.

—Profesor…

—¡Silencio todos! —Bramó molesto. Les dirigió una mirada severa antes de volver a sus intentos vanos de levantar al tonto durmiente. —Despierta Naruto. —Volvió a llamar, pero sencillamente él seguía sin responder. Los murmullos crecieron rápidamente en el salón con probables teorías sobre como lo levantaría, si habría golpes y preguntas al aire sobre si se estaría haciendo el dormido. Harto de todo ello, el castaño tomó aire y se preparó para gritar con fuerza su nombre. —¡Uzumaki Naruto!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Respondió de inmediato, despertando del sueño profundo. Al levantarse se llevó consigo la silla, tumbándola en el proceso y dispersando todos sus libros por el suelo junto al contenido dudoso de su mochila. Frente a él su maestro lo miraba como si quisiera golpearlo. —Ah, solo eres tú Iruka-sensei. —Mencionó con tranquilidad, sonriendo cínicamente mientras sus manos se cruzaban tras su nuca.

«Verdaderamente no teme a nada», pensó el mayor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Espetó con molestia. —Y explícame que estás haciendo aquí, si te he dicho ayer que ésta no era tu clase y no debías interrumpir.

—Es que…—Titubeó, buscando un pretexto creíble. Se sintió levemente amenazado por los profundos y oscuros ojos de ese hombre y soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente. —Es muy interesante su clase…—Agregó vacilante. Se abofeteó mentalmente por la excusa tan absurda y se apresuró a replicarle. —¡De verdad! ¡Se lo digo en serio, dattebayo!

—¿En serio? —Replicó con sarcasmo. —Podría jurar que estabas dormido. —Burló el mayor, sonriendo con ironía, lo conocía perfectamente. El rubio golpeó inmediatamente con sus puños la mesa de su asiento como protesta y se apresuró a desmentirlo.

—¡Eso no es cierto, yo estaba escuchándolo todo el tiempo Iruka-sensei! —Declamó con entusiasmo, aparentemente ofendido y causando dolor en su pobre oído por su voz chillona. Naruto ocupaba pasar la adolescencia con urgencia si quería sobrevivir a sus gritos agudos. Varias risillas de sus compañeros le recordaron el lugar donde estaban y bajó sus hombros en señal de arrepentimiento por haber reaccionado tan exageradamente. —Usted…—Comenzó. —Usted decía algo de que los ricos son malos y la gente roba cosas…—Se quedó pensativo algunos segundos. — ¿O era que los ricos roban y los pobres lloran…?

Iruka no lo soportó más.

—¡Jamás he dicho nada de eso…! —Reclamó. — ¡Fuera de mi clase, ahora!

—P-Pero Iruka. —Por su propio bienestar el castaño decidió omitir la falta de respeto que cometía frente a los demás alumnos al llamarlo solo por su nombre. —Necesito ideas para hacer _eso_ , así que por favor ¡déjeme quedarme…! —Rogó, tratando de poner su mejor rostro de lástima.

El hombre suspiró derrotado. Se negaba a ceder ante una súplica tan lamentable, pero la sinceridad de sus ojos terminó por convencerlo. Después de todo, no lo hacía por maldad, sino por aquella conversación que habían tenido el día anterior sobre cierta jovencita tímida a la que deseaba ayudar. También era su culpa, había manipulado hasta cierto punto la situación y a Naruto, para lograr que se acercara a ella y se hiciera su amigo.

Musitó con resignación en su tono:

—Está bien, pero presta más atención por favor.

—Sí señor.

—O por lo menos no vayas a roncar…

—No señor.

Lo vio recoger su silla y acoplarse a su lugar en silencio, muy pendiente (al menos en apariencia) de todo aquello que escribía en el pizarrón. Quince minutos más tarde Naruto volvió a dormir en medio de la clase de psicología, pensado en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior…

 **OoOoO**

—Nos vemos luego Naruto.

Masculló una voz perezosa que le hacía preguntarse si no tendría que arrastrar su lengua para pronunciar cada oración de la desgana que arrojaba. Shikamaru bostezó y se marchó sin esperar nada más, conociéndolo seguro que buscaba llegar pronto a su casa para seguir continuar con su habitual sueño eterno.

—Suerte con tu castigo. —Le deseó Ino, antes de darse la vuelta para tratar de alcanzar al chico cabeza de piña y obtener finalmente las supuestas respuestas de los exámenes finales.

Si algo tenía el vago de su salón era la inteligencia superior al promedio que le hacía ser el número uno de la escuela. Si algo tenía la bruja rubia era que cada periodo de exámenes era la misma historia y lo obligaba a ayudarle para no reprobar. Entendía el sentimiento, el entrenador había amenazado tanto a porristas como jugados que si bajaban más de calificaciones estarían fuera, aunque se quedara sin miembros en el equipo.

—Te lo mereces. —Objetaron Sakura y Kiba al mismo tiempo, avanzando a la salida.

—Sakura-chan, eres cruel…—Berrinchó el rubio, ella le sacó la lengua en respuesta, pues había sido su almuerzo lo que tiró encima de Sasuke en la mañana. Kiba simplemente se burlaba porque era un maldito perro y como tal no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Les dio una sonrisa a todos antes de se marcharan, escuchándolos quejarse y correr por los pasillos, apresurándose para irse. No falta mucho para que oscureciera y podría volverse peligroso si se quedaban más tiempo, lo que le hacía pensar a él que el profesor estaba poniendo en riesgo su valiosa vida al hacerlo esperar y obligándolo a irse tan tarde.

¿Y si le llegaba a pasar algo? Seguro que no porque él era Naruto, el busca pleitos número uno y alguien demasiado fuerte para los humanos promedio, pero… ¿qué tal si se le caía el dinero en medio de su camino, en una calle solitaria y oscura donde jamás volvía a encontrarlo? No podría encontrarlo porque era muy noche. ¡Se quedaría sin dinero! Eso sí podría pasar y sería una terrible tragedia para su cartera de Gama-chan. Debería pedirle el doble a la directora antes de irse solo por si acaso…

—Ah, esto es tan aburrido.

Ni siquiera sus dramáticos y exagerados pensamientos le distraían. Iruka estaba tardando demasiado y el rubio tenía inmensas ganas de ir al baño, pero si el profesor llegaba y no lo veía sentado en su pupitre seguro pensaría que se había escapado y de nada le serviría haberse esperado tanto. ¿O debería simplemente irse? Estaban a punto de cerrar la escuela, podría decirle eso…

Un largo suspiro en el fondo del aula llamó su atención, dándose cuenta finalmente de que no estaba solo en el salón. La chica rarita que había observado encogerse en su mesa banco y mimetizarse con el silencio seguía sentada en la esquina con la misma expresión miserable de hace unos minutos y no parecía reaccionar.

«¿De verdad no se piensa mover?» Se cuestionó mentalmente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? No parecía querer irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse, todos estaban obligados a irse antes de las siete de la noche.

—Oye… —Llamó. —Ey, oye… ¡Oye, chica rara!

Pero nada, no respondió. ¿Le estaba ignorando? Pero que chica tan malditamente grosera, él solo tenía curiosidad. Por eso es que nadie en el salón le tomaba en cuenta.

Mientras la veía decidió recostarse sobre el escritorio del profesor en busca de un lugar más cómodo y accesible y se dedicó a observarla en silencio. No podía entenderla. Parecía más bien un maniquí con forma de humano porque no parecía que se movía ni para respirar. Tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido y sus ojos lucían ofuscados, su rostro lucía desesperado.

A pesar de toda la ropa que le cubría aún en pleno verano se veía pequeñita, no podía distinguir bien su rostro por culpa de su fleco, pero se veía de alguna manera bastante joven, quizás un año o dos menor que él o cualquiera de sus compañeros. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía la piel de un muerto y sus ojos blancos no hacían más que confirmar su aspecto aterrador.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo desde hace quince minutos.

—¿Por qué no se va?

—¿Quién?

—I-Iruka sensei…—Masculló, llevándose una mano al pecho. —Joder, no haga eso, me asustó.

Él sonrió.

—Perdona la tardanza Naruto, hubo muchas preguntas sobre la clase. —A pesar de la curiosidad que tenía decidió no preguntar sobre el tema, seguía molesto por haber tenido que estar presente en una aburrida conferencia. El castaño miró primero el reloj con sorpresa y luego en su dirección. —Tienes suerte, es demasiado tarde para ponerte un castigo.

—Esperarlo tanto ha sido como uno —Respondió.

—Bueno…

—Ah, por cierto. —Interrumpió. —¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste antes?

—¿Antes?

—Sí, eso de que estaba enfermo.

—¿Enfermo?

—¿Va a repetir todo lo que digo? —Lo fulminó con la mirada, indignado. —Sí, eso que dijo de que ya nací con mal carácter y que no tengo la culpa por los problemas que…

—Espera, espera. —Fue su turno de detenerlo, su alumno tenía la mala costumbre de interpretar las cosas a su manera y llevar las conversaciones por vías completamente ajenas al tema. Y comenzaba a sospechar que para nada lo hacía de forma involuntaria. —Nunca he dicho eso. Tú no estás enfermo, solo eres idiota.

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy idiota! Tengo muchas cualidades y talentos, como… eso y… —Lo miró con frustración. —Eso… también. Creo. —Haló su cabello con desesperación, moviéndose con rudeza. —¡Ah, en serio, yo tengo muchas cosas que ofrecer, pero no puedo pensar en nada ahora! —Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador, causando que el mayor hiciera una mueca de gracia mal disimulada. Ver a Naruto haciendo muecas tan teatrales era bastante entretenido. — ¡Todo es por su culpa! ¡Se ha tardado tanto que hasta me puse a analizar a la grosera rara, ttebayo!

—¿Eh? ¿Grosera y rara?

—Está por allá.

Naruto no tardó demasiado en cerrar sus ojos y cruzarse de brazos, parecía bastante ofendido. Sus ojos viajaron al fondo de la habitación dónde una pequeña chica de cabello negro brilloso seguía sin moverse de su lugar, muy concentrada en lo que sea que fuere que estaba pensando. Trató de evitar su carcajada, pero no pudo detenerlo, su alumno de inmediato lo encaró enfadado, preguntándole con sus rabiosos ojos azules que le explicara de qué carajos se estaba riendo ahora.

Tardó algunos segundos para serenarse, tratando de responder.

—¿Por qué…? —Tosió, buscando como empezar a preguntar. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ella me ignoró.

El moreno lo miró con cierta sorpresa, extrañándose. Como profesor su trabajo era conocer a profundidad a cada uno de sus estudiantes, sus motivos y fortalezas, así como sus debilidades, en especial del grupo en el que ellos estaban, pues se había encariñado con todos como no lo hacía desde hace casi una década.

Sabía que ella era una de sus alumnas más tímidas, tanto que no le había visto platicar con nadie desde el primer día de ingreso más que para las conversaciones a las que estuviera obligada a participar. Y a pesar de todo era alguien bastante amable, le resultaba extraño escuchar que había ignorado a alguien, que ese alguien fuera el rubio escandaloso, pero, sobre todo, que fuera capaz de hacerlo con la insistencia monstruosa de la que él era capaz.

Si él estaba tan molesto era seguro que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

—Naruto. —Comenzó. —¿Recuerdas de lo que hablé hace un rato?

—¿Que me invitaría al ramen? —Bromeó, pero al ver la seriedad del mayor bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—¿Por qué siempre pones palabras en mi boca? ¿Sabes? Podrías meterme en serios problemas un día de éstos.

—Lo siento. —Susurró. Pudo ver sus ojos azules arrepentidos por un instante, pero se recuperó demasiado rápido para su gusto. — Pero, ya. Dígame a que se refiere.

—Mientras tu dormías les expliqué a los demás cómo funciona la integración social. —El chico parpadeó sin entender realmente, pero asintiendo como si lo hiciera. —Quiero decir, que hay personas muy tímidas cómo para poder hablar con alguien sin sentirse mal.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso es posible? —Gritó escandalizado. No parecía creerle.

—Sí. Hay gente que por ciertos motivos han crecido creyendo que los demás les harán daño y sienten miedo cuándo hablan. Quizás Hinata…—Lo vio preguntar con la mirada qué quién era ése o ésa. —Es el nombre de tu compañera. —Indicó. —Quizás Hinata es demasiado tímida para responderte y por eso te ha ignorado. Existen personas que son demasiado sensibles y cualquier palabra puede dañarlas por lo que prefieren no hacerlo, aunque eso no significa que les guste estar solos, solo tienen más miedo que el resto de las personas normales.

—P-Pero yo no iba a hacerle nada…

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú mismo no podías hablar con nadie sin empezar a gritarle? Bueno, ella en vez de hacer eso se calla. No habla. Le resulta difícil evitarlo.

—¿Entonces la grosera rara solo me tiene miedo?

—No creo que debas decirle…

—¡Pues me tendrá que escuchar! ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que yo le haría algo? ¡Ni que fuera Sasuke, ese idiota hasta te muerde!

—Naruto…

—Le voy a hacer hablar hasta que se acostumbre y pedirme disculpas por compararme con el amargado estreñido.

—Nadie lo mencionó —Rectificó. —Cállate de una buena vez, cada cosa que dices suena peor. Terminarás por asustarla de verdad y entonces si tendrá motivos para ignorarte.

Naruto trató de respirar tranquilo al escucharlo. Por lo menos había entendido su punto, pero seguía preocupado, con lo explosivo que era el chico podría cometer cualquier tontería y ambos tendrían problemas. Examinó su semblante, en sus ojos azules lucía férrea la llama de la determinación y eso le indicaba que no podría convencerlo fácilmente de dejar el asunto de lado.

Sin embargo, si lo pensaba por largos segundos, quizás esto era una buena oportunidad para ayudar a la chica a salir de su encierro. No era sano para nadie vivir aislado. Controlándolo un poco para que se calmara, podría serle de ayuda a la chica Hyūga, y a la vez (si tenía suficiente suerte), convivir con alguien más tranquilo podría ayudarlo a él a calmar sus impulsos agresivos.

Aprovecharía el ambiente si Naruto estaba tan seguro de hacerlo.

—Tengo un plan. —Le dijo para atraer su atención. Funcionó. Rápidamente el joven se posicionó a su lado para escucharlo. Repasó mentalmente lo que le diría. —Tal vez, tú podrías ayudarle.

—¡¿Yo?! —Objetó agitado. El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Si te haces su amigo podrías ayudarla a que se acostumbre a la gente…—Sonrió ante sus muecas de disgusto, ya sabía que se negaría al inicio, pero aún tenía su carta maestra, a su alumno le importaba demasiado la opinión de los demás. —Podrías convencerla de que eres una buena persona a la que no debe temer y pedirle que se disculpe contigo. —El rubio estaba considerándolo. Iruka se sentía victorioso. —No tienes que estar todo el tiempo con ella, solo ayudarla a que se integre a la sociedad y de ahí en adelante tú decidirás que hacer.

—¿Suciedad? ¿Quieres que la ponga ahí?

—Es sociedad. —Espetó resignado. Lo había confirmado, Namikaze gustaba de jugar magistralmente con los límites de su paciencia. —Cuando tenga más amigos no será necesario que sigas haciéndolo.

—Oh…

—Puedes ir ahora mismo y acompañarla a la salida. De todos modos, nos tenemos que ir.

 **OoOoO**

Después de ello y algunas protestas más había terminado por hacerle caso a Iruka-sensei y se dirigió hasta la chica rara. Jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que terminaría por llevar casi a rastras a una mujer sólo porque se le quería escapar. Bueno, tal vez lo había hecho más de una vez en situaciones algo absurdas, como detener a Sakura de pelear con Ino, a la susodicha por estar abrazada como pulpo a la espalda de Sasuke o a su propia madre cuando intentaba matar a su padre. Pero nada había sido similar. Ellas jamás temblarían de pánico, al contrario, le hubieran golpeado para liberarse.

Al momento de tomar su mano la pelinegra le vio con tanto temor y sorpresa que estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero había de por medio su palabra, la misión que le había confiado Iruka y su reputación como buena persona. Así que con mayor fuerza de la necesaria tironeó de… ¿Hinata?, y la guio por los pasillos con una sonrisa, ignorando que la incomodaba más.

Pero ella no dejó nunca de resistirse a su agarre, tratando de zafarse a cada oportunidad y eso terminó por hacerlo cabrear. ¡Él era tan genial! No lo comprendía, hubo gente que le mirara con desprecio antes, incluso burla o resentimiento, ¡pero jamás miedo! Sasuke era el que asustaba a la gente, no él. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que él no era ningún extraño como seguramente pensaba y que no le haría nada cuándo llegó ese tipo de cabello de princesa que le recordaba a alguien vagamente y se la llevó lejos.

Bufó furioso de sólo recordarlo.

Tampoco es que él quisiera obligarla a irse juntos, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de había alguien que le tenía terror absoluto. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de levantarse en medio de la clase y llevarla a la azotea para aclarar unas cuántas cosas en ese instante, pero ya tenía demasiadas sanciones de Kakashi y la directora. Una más y se iría de vacaciones forzosas por otra semana. No sería tan malo si eso no significara que serían siete días más que la grosera rarita pensaría lo peor de él.

Esperaría (im)pacientemente el final de la hora, afortunadamente seguía el almuerzo y aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablarle, y hacerle entender de una buena vez que él era alguien confiable. Gracias a la conferencia matutina de Iruka tenía una idea de que podría hacer para ayudarla a acostumbrarse a estar con la gente…

 **OoOoO**

Hinata apuntó con tranquilidad las últimas líneas que dictaba el profesor de matemáticas y cerró su cuaderno. La lección del día había terminado y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de alimentarse. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, tardándose más de lo necesario para hacer tiempo suficiente mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a retirarse para ir a la cafetería. El salón estaría casi vacío por al menos diez minutos y comería durante ese lapso. Ella siempre traía su propia comida casera para evitar las largas filas y el tumulto insoportable de gente que se dañaban unos a otros en busca de un lugar.

No lo soportaba, los incesantes murmullos, las miradas agobiantes de todos y la sensación de asfixia al estar rodeada de personas desconocidas. Solía ser empujada en esos lugares y terminaba por perder algo a la menor oportunidad, ni siquiera lograba comprar pan, por eso odiaba ir a ese sitio. Era cobarde, lo admitía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar algo, pasaría el resto de su tercero año de preparatoria en silencio y estudiaría algo que le permitiera aislarse del contacto humano con profesores privados. Era vergonzoso, pero no hallaba otra solución.

—Hey Hinata, ¿traes tu propio bento? ¡Se ve delicioso, dattebayo!

La voz escandalosa le hizo dar un pequeño salto por la impresión, trató de tranquilizarse al escuchar ese sonido conocido, recordando con incomodidad como el rubio ya la había sacado antes de sus pensamientos del mismo modo barbárico y le había sonreído de un modo tan retorcido que sólo pudo agradecer infinitamente cuando apareció su primo para salvarla.

La pelinegra trató de huir a algún lugar lejano, preguntándose cómo es que ahora mismo estaba a su lado a pesar de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, pero fue sostenida inmediatamente por su mano. Su contacto era tan cálido, algo demasiado extraño que no había sentido nunca antes y no supo describir, por lo que el miedo la paralizó.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

Su tono la estremeció. Se veía molesto, y sus ojos azules brillaban con una tétrica advertencia de peligro hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de suplicar que la soltara, pero se obligó a calmarse, los victoriosos del comedor estaban regresando a tomar asiento y no tenía deseos de armar un bullicio por algo que los demás verían como exagerado, sólo le estaba tomando la mano…

Más fuerte de lo que quisiera, y dolía un poco, pero aún no había hecho nada malo.

Trató de no mirarlo demasiado.

—Responde —Le gruñó.

Si lo hacía… Si le decía que quería ir al patio a disfrutar de su caja de bento la dejaría… ¿Verdad?

En medio de su crisis de nervios Hinata no podía notar cuánto trabajo le costaba sonreír con aparente calma y no empezar a gritar. El rubio tenía su temperamento, uno demasiado fuerte para personas como ella, pero también era su culpa, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Estaba siendo grosera sin entenderlo, pues llevaban varios minutos desde que él le dirigió la palabra con su pregunta y se negó a hablarle.

—E-Eh… Yo… —Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero nadie se había percatado de su singular conversación. La mirada del grupo de amigos que siempre estaban con el chico se dirigió a ellos, pero de inmediato siguieron en lo suyo; corrección, a nadie le importaban. Oficialmente era su problema. —S-Sólo… Que-quería ir al patio…—Notó su impaciencia y se apresuró a terminar su contestación. —Co-comer… ¡Quería comer sola! Sí, eso…

—Eso es genial. —Respondió, sonriendo con singular alegría y desconcertándola por el cambio. —Yo también quería comer, no solo, pero sí en el patio. ¿Y si vamos juntos? La verdad es que no traje nada de casa porque mamá quemó la cocina y tampoco dinero, pero nadie me quiere prestar… —Sus ojos claros como el cielo examinaron con detenimiento lo que había puesto sobre su pupitre, provocando que ella le siguiera la mirada al mismo lugar. —Y tu almuerzo es realmente delicioso, de verdad ttebayo. —Agregó en un debatible tono cínico.

La caja había sido abierta quién sabe hace cuánto y su arroz estaba a la mitad.

No podía creerlo, pero tampoco podía replicar. Hinata no era tan valiente para oponerse a su enemigo amarillo y ante la insistencia del rubio terminó por ceder el resto del cereal blanco junto a sus complementos que se valió de "su triste historia", además de prometer acompañarlo hasta el árbol de cerezo y comer bajo la banca juntos.

Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior. ¿Esa era su idea de sociedad? Tenía la sensación de las cosas se pondrían muy difíciles de ahora en adelante…

 **OoOoO**

Naruto pasó el resto del camino sonriendo con naturalidad. Pensar que si todo salía conforme a su plan obtendría sus anheladas disculpas le ponía de buen humor; por un segundo creyó que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder cuando vio la enorme desconfianza en sus ojos raros. Afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo.

Pero llegaría el momento en que le haría pagar a la chica, le haría pedirle disculpas hasta que no pudiera hablar de nuevo y vaciaría sus bolsillos con auto invitaciones a Ichiraku Ramen. Si ella se había atrevido a pensar mal de él, no tendría remordimientos intentándolo. Bueno, quizás un poquito, pero mientras el tema fuera comida gratis Namikaze Naruto no se retiraría.

Fue difícil convencerla de ir hasta ese sitio para poder poner en marcha su plan.

Bien, a la cuenta de tres…

—Espera un segundo Hinata. —Se detuvo. —Tengo que ir al baño. Volveré de inmediato ¿sí?

Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decirle algo y se escondió tras las sombras de un arbusto mediano, esperando al acecho. Ese día era jueves, el único de la semana en tanto él como Sasuke se libraban de verse las caras porque Sakura tenía juntas recurrentes con la junta estudiantil. Normalmente también almorzaba con ellos, por lo que ambos habían hecho el pacto silencioso de darse un descanso. Aunque pelear fuera divertido un día de calma y tranquilidad siempre era bienvenido.

El punto era que Sasuke quedaba solo.

Y era de conocimiento general que el moreno ocupaba la única banca que estaba directamente bajo el árbol de cerezo ese día, por lo que siempre se hallaba sola y esperando por él como si estuviera reservada. Las chicas no solían acercársele demasiado y los varones preferían no molestarle, solo sus más fervientes (y locas) admiradoras le observaban comer desde la distancia con la saliva escurriéndoles asquerosamente por la boca.

Al amargado no le gustaba que ocuparan su lugar, pero Hinata era callada. Seguro que terminaría por ignorarla, y esperaba que ella no se fuera mientras creyera que regresaría pronto. Si la grosera rara podía soportar estar cerca de él, con unas cuántas miradas de muerte en la lejanía, seguro que podría lograrlo todo. Soportar a Sasuke el resto del descanso sería el primer paso hacia su recuperación.

 **OoOoO**

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese idiota? —Se cuestionó el pelinegro en voz alta. —Parece una de mis acosadoras…

Lo que menos esperaba de un jueves sin Naruto era topárselo en su lugar favorito, pésimamente escondido detrás del matorral, actuando exactamente como su loco club de admiradoras.

Era tan ridículo que se sintió en la obligación de decírselo para que no siguiera avergonzándolo como su único amigo cercano. A pesar de su nula actividad social, tenía una reputación que mantener. Mientras decidía la peor manera para alertarlo (una patada o un simple cubetazo) se dio cuenta de que el rubio permanecía contemplando fijamente a la chica pequeñita que estaba en su banca desde hace varios minutos. Sonrió de medio lado por lo que creía que veía. Jamás pensó volver a ver una escena tan patética desde que su mejor amigo perseguía a Sakura.

Estuvo a punto de correr a burlarse, hasta que reparó en el pequeño detalle de que la chica estaba en su lugar. Todo mundo sabía que era su asiento los jueves… Y si el tonto la veía desde las sombras…

¿Otra admiradora?

Ese día no podía mejorar más.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Muchas gracias a todos por leer, lamento la enorme espera. Sé que dije que sería ligero pero me quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, de hecho tuve que cortarlo al final con la plática de Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata… Aunque ella más bien no habla xD Este es un capítulo de prueba. Quería preguntarles si no les molesta la extensión del capítulo o si desean que sea parecido al anterior, no quiero que se sientan aburridos.

Y no se preocupen, Sasuke no entrará directamente a un triángulo amoroso pero sí causará problemas porque bueno, siempre tuve ganas de escribir algo ¿feliz? sobre él. No hay matanza Uchiha ni rivalidad de hermanos como tal, por lo que es menos amargado. Podría meter SasuSaku indirecto (incluso SasuHina) si eso no hace que me odien (con eso de la rivalidad después del manga no sé si hacerlo sin que haya rencores, no me gusta mucho el SS, pero Sasuki me está tentando a hacerlo xD)

PD: No sé a quién le he respondido y a quién no, así que perdón si el mensaje va doble xD

 **Akime Maxwell:** Saludos linda :3 Perdona la enorme tardanza, el segundo capítulo ya está aquí, espero que te guste y no te aburra por ser tan largo xD Un enorme abrazo :D

 **shilany:** Muchisímas gracias por comentar. Bueno, no sé si haya contado todavía como NH pero espero que te haya gustado :3 Lamento la tardanza, prometo que la próxima semana lo traeré sin falta. Te mando un enorme saludo.

 **lucas matias:** Muchas gracias y espero que me perdones la enorme tardanza. Muchos saludos también :3

 **Agualuna:** Dios, no sé qué decir, me halagas mucho. Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo apoyo el acoso (?) A mí también me pierden las cosas de psicología, es decir, la mente humana es tan compleja, si por mi fuera esto estaría lleno de terminologías pero podría ser muy pesado para algunas personas xD Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y no te parezca tan largo xD Un enorme abrazo y muchas gracias por los ánimos, a ti también :D

 **daniela hervar:** Muchas gracias, perdona por tardar tanto pero quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero que te siga gustando, un enorme abrazo :3


	3. A cada respirar

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **2,667** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **Capítulo dedicado a daniela hervar porque aunque su review se mandó incompleto ella muy amablemente se tomó la molestia de mandarme un mp con el resto. ¡Muchas gracias, espero que te guste! :3**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **A cada respirar**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Al principio había pensado que la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación era simplemente dejar a la chica oscura sentarse a su lado en completo silencio, esperando que tal vez aquello la hiciera entender su desplante, pero la situación empezó lentamente a tornarse pesada y bastante extraña para su gusto.

Había conocido a muchas mujeres de su tipo, calladas, silenciosas y aparentemente inofensivas pero que en cuanto mal interpretaban la más mínima señal de su parte como positiva solían buscar una manera de atraer su atención a cualquier costo.

Con las calladas nunca supo cómo actuar, hubo varios momentos horrorosos dónde fue casi violado por chicas así de serias que terminaron por hacerse las víctimas ante los demás. Así fue cono Sasuke fue construyendo su barrera, llena de leyes inquebrantables que obligaba al resto a obedecer, una de las principales era que nadie se sentaba en su banca designada zona anti-Naruto los jueves, o al menos lo fue hasta que llegó esa mujer a burlarse de su sistema.

Sasuke suspiró, acercándose en silencio a su lugar correspondiente, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia de la, a su parecer, chica rara y esperando obtener cualquier tipo de reacción que aclarara sus dudas sobre como proceder. Pero nada llegó de ella. Se negaba a mantener todo tipo de contacto visual, enfocándose por completo en las pequeñas hojas de cerezo sueltas que avanzaban gracias al viento sobre el camino de concreto. En otras ocasiones no le daría tanta importancia, quizás, dependía mucho del humor del pelinegro, pero el hecho de que su auto proclamado mejor amigo estuviera espiando de forma tan ridícula en su dirección acrecentaba su curiosidad hacia ella.

Era una persona amarga e insolente y Sasuke era muy consciente de ese hecho, pero aun con todo y su agria actitud no podía evitar empezar a sentirse un poco incómodo al lado de ella. A pesar de su timidez las féminas solían por lo menos mirarlo de reojo y suspirar, pero ella era bastante diferente. Parecía querer fundirse con la banca. Si no fuera porque la veía pestañear pensaría que era una muñeca demasiado realista que alguien (Naruto con seguridad) le había dejado como broma pues estaba completamente inmóvil en su lugar.

—Oye…—Llamó, atrayendo un poco de su atención. —No estoy interesado en ti —Pronunció Sasuke con aparente indiferencia, vigilando de cerca a su acompañante indeseada. Se mantuvo por largos segundos observando detenidamente sus gestos y esperando la consecuente reacción a su frase. —¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Agregó para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando.

Ella asintió como respuesta, después de algunos largos minutos en los que le observó como si apenas pudiera descifrar lo que le decía y dejó de mirarlo de inmediato, ocultando rápidamente sus ojos bajo su largo flequillo oscuro. Había sido la reacción más extraña que jamás vio en una chica pero ciertamente no le importaba demasiado. El pelinegro sonrió internamente, satisfecho de certificar las nulas intenciones que tenía con su persona, no estaba interesada ni siquiera en prestarle verdadera atención. Aunque resultaba irritante que no le tomara en serio por lo menos parecía entender rápido el mensaje, no creía que ella le fuera a molestar más, pero siguió manteniendo sus reservas, traumáticas experiencias pasadas le habían hecho el ser receloso que ahora era.

Si notaba que insistía se propuso que le trataría tan mal que el bobo estaría obligado a tener que consolarla todo el mes completo para ayudarla a reponerse. Sería un buen medio para desquitar los nervios que le provocaba su presencia misteriosa y también cobraría eso como un favor para el rubio, después de todo terminaría por agradecerle que la despreciara si en realidad ella le gustaba.

Esperó un largo rato, comiendo finalmente su almuerzo, pasados los quince minutos en silencio, pero para su completa sorpresa la joven no se movió por el resto del descanso ni un milímetro, acurrucada en sí misma con el bento a medio comer abandonado a su derecha. Permaneció a su lado, con las rodillas flexionadas sobre la banca de madera, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza mientras aquella larga cortina de cabello negro con brillos azulinos ocultaba por completo sus facciones y le impedía saber en qué estado se encontraba.

Así se pasó la hora escolar. No intentó acercarse ni preguntar nada, simplemente se limitó a marchar a su respectivo salón cuando sonó la campana, sin embargo ella aún no se levantaba.

 **OoOoO**

[…la adolescencia es una etapa sumamente importante tanto para la integración del individuo a la comunidad como en la formación de una identidad propia, es el tiempo en el que la mayor parte de los adolescentes imitan todos los estereotipos, propagandas e ídolos que ven en televisión y en la vida real hasta que son capaces de filtrar sus propios gustos e intereses. Es en este periodo que la creación de máscaras para proyectar una imagen diferente a lo que interiormente se siente por diversas razones en su consciencia establecida gana mayor auge.

Las máscaras son representaciones emocionales externas, una barrera creada para una o varias finalidades que corresponden a los diferentes roles que desempeñamos y que no siempre corresponde a lo que en realidad somos, sino más bien a la forma en que deseamos ser visto o percibidos. Hay personas que tienen miedo de ser lastimados, hay muchos más que fingen ser lo que no para resultar agradables ante los ojos de los demás, muchos más usan este medio según convenga a su situación como una forma de manipulación consciente e inconsciente que les rinda beneficios.

Una de las más conocidas es la máscara neurótica. "Déjame en paz, yo soy así", es uno de sus lemas más comunes…

…se dice que el ser humano posee miles de caretas acordes a cada individuo con el que se relaciona y es difícil llegar a conocer la verdadera esencia a menos que…]

Naruto cerró el libro con cierta premura, interrumpido por el sonido del timbre escolar que anunciaba que era hora de regresar a esos cuartos infernales que el resto del mundo conocía como salón. Bostezó en su sitio, llevando la mano derecha hacia arriba para cubrir su boca, tratando de evitar hacer demasiado ruido pues se suponía que seguía escondido tras el arbusto. La aburrida y tediosa lectura del libro, que pidió prestado a Sakura en un pequeño descanso de la segunda hora, fue confuso y poco estimulante pero logró que los escasos minutos que les regalaban para comer su almuerzo transcurrieran como una eternidad.

Si tan solo los hubiera disfrutado podría haberse alegrado un poco por ello.

Había leído por ahí que una buena forma de librarse de la timidez era rodeando al sujeto en cuestión de compañías benéficas y comprensivas que, exponiéndolo poco a poco en multitudes y sugiriéndoles que optaran por iniciar pláticas que los ayudaran a convivir con los demás. Lo único que se le había ocurrido de todo aquello era llevar a la chica con Sasuke para utilizarlo como un mal ejemplo de lo que era un ser humano y estaba seguro que el resto resultaría fácil. Si lo soportaba con dignidad podría hacerlo todo, si no lograba podría argumentar que el resto de la humanidad era mucho mejor que el amargado y hacerle ver que no había por qué temerle al mundo excepto si quedabas encerrado en un cuarto a solas con el Uchiha.

Se levantó con pereza, inspeccionando con la mirada el terreno en el que estaba. Estiró cada músculo que le fue posible movilizar después de estar en esa incómoda posición que mantuvo para evitar ser visto tanto por Sasuke como por la chica de orbes claras. A pesar de que su curiosidad lo llevó a estar pendiente al principio terminó por abrir el escrito y dejar que las cosas transcurrieran con naturalidad, esperando los mejores resultados. Esperar una señal de auxilio también formaba parte del plan.

Quizás no era un experto y sus métodos podrían considerarse poco comunes pero hacía todo lo que podía por ella, se informaba al punto de morir por aburrimiento y buscaba las soluciones más inmediatas. Aunque claro, apenas era el segundo día desde que inició su ardua tarea pero nadie podría decirle que él escatimaba en esfuerzos, con lo que había hecho estaba ganando un pase seguro directo al infierno, cortesía del Uchiha pues era bien conocido su desprecio por aquellos que se atrevían a quebrantar sus reglas de espacio personal, pero sobre todo, por violar la máxima ley que señalaba estar libres un día a la semana de la presencia del otro.

Sabía que el pelinegro lo había visto. Esperó que se fuera de inmediato contra él pero nada ocurrió como lo pensaba, contrariamente a lo que esperaría del chico más frívolo y egoísta que habría de conocer en toda su vida se acercó a la banca, le dijo algunas cuantas palabras que suponía no fueron lo suficientemente groseras para espantar a Hinata, y permaneció calmado, aparentando naturalidad. Fue ahí que sacó el libro y se olvidó de todo, hasta de vigilarlos.

Uno de los alumnos chocó suavemente con su hombro izquierdo, pidiéndole disculpas y continuando su camino. Naruto salió del trance y recordó que debía entrar al salón aunque no estuviera especialmente entusiasta. La clase siguiente era matemáticas, su materia más odiada.

Sasuke se levantó tranquilo, atrayendo su atención de vuelta. Lo vio darle dio una pequeña mirada durante un segundo a su acompañante y se dispuso a irse sin mencionar ninguna palabra, pero la joven siguió en su posición sin moverse. Empezaba a preocuparse un poco. No fue hasta ese momento que notó sus manos fuertemente aferradas a sus piernas, el largo cabello negro cubriéndola y algo de su falda alzada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente, era un chico después de todo y ella estaba mostrando de más.

Hubo una especie de gruñido ahogado a su alrededor que lo alertó, giró la vista pero no encontró a nadie y cuando el segundo sonido resultó mucho más fuerte que el anterior se dio cuenta de una ligera incomodidad en su estómago y el hecho de que no había comido nada más que el poco arroz que logró probar del almuerzo de la pelinegra. Se sacrificó a sí mismo aunque había sufrido demasiado por tener que abandonar el delicioso bento junto a su dueña en aquella banca.

Tenía demasiada hambre para volver con el estómago vacío y la chica quizás ni siquiera escuchó la campana. Si iba a saltarse matemáticas al menos podría decirle que se cubriera, le haría compañía un rato y se conformaría con acabarse su preciado arroz. No era tan cruel para terminarse todo el platillo él solo. Caminó despacio, preguntándose en silencio por qué estaría en ese estado. Ella era demasiado… rara. Diferente. Su presencia era tan suave y apenas perceptible, tanto que si sus ojos fueran capaces de olvidar que estaba al frente ni siquiera sabría que se encontraba acompañado. Era como un…

—¿Seguro que no eres un fantasma o algo? —Se cuestionó con temor, reprendiéndose luego por ser grosero. Ya le había debatido el mismo punto hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que se toparon por los pasillos y Sakura lo había reprendido fuertemente. Esperó una queja, alguna reprimenda o por lo menos una mirada glaciar pero ella seguía en posición fetal. —¿Hinata? —La llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Intentó otras dos veces con su voz volviéndose más aguda de lo normal debido a la preocupación, pero ella no parecía moverse. Llegó corriendo a su lado, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros y agitándola en el proceso. — ¡Hinata, Hinata!

Cuando la joven finalmente alzó sus ocelos blancos notó que estaba al punto del llanto y su labio inferior temblaba imperceptiblemente. —Na… —Logró balbucear con la voz trémula. —Naruto-kun…

Parecía confundida y desorientada, como si estuviera a punto de un desmayo y no reaccionaba a sus palabras. Se maldijo una y otra vez pues se veía realmente aterrorizada. Probablemente la conversación con el amargo no haya salido tan bien como creyó al inicio y le había dicho algo realmente hiriente, no podía asegurarlo pues estuvo distraído pero Sasuke solía ser borde, sobre todo con sus fans…

—Un momento…

¿Y si ella lo era? ¡Sasuke lo iba a matar!

No había considerado la remota posibilidad de que esa estudiante pudiera ser una de las admiradoras del bastardo que tenía por amigo, pudo haber cometido un grave error al dejarla a solas con él, sometida a tanta presión social. Quizás con lo tímida que era ni siquiera había podido mirarlo sin morir de la vergüenza, tal vez deseó hablarle sin que las palabras lograran salir de sus labios, era probable que él la haya rechazado, entonces…

—¡Pobre Hinata-chan! —Exclamó en alto, visiblemente nervioso y afortunadamente sin ser escuchado por la chica. Era tan torpe, ya no tenía derecho a pedirle un perdón de su parte por haberlo juzgado mal, la había enviado directo al matadero sin intención. Estaba seguro que por eso no se movía de su asiento, hundida en la depresión del rechazo a tan corta edad. Le habían roto todas sus ilusiones y ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ahora mismo debía estar odiando la clase de matemáticas con todas sus fuerzas tanto como él lo hacía con el maestro déspota y el imbécil que inventó la escuela.

Sin detenerse a pensar más detenidamente si todas sus aseveraciones resultaban correctas o meras suposiciones llenas de histeria y paranoia, sucedidas una tras otra, Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos buscando mentalmente las palabras adecuadas que pudieran consolarla. Pedirle perdón, arrepentirse de haberse involucrado, prometer golpear al bastardo, todo aquel caos emocional se formó en cuestión de segundos por interpretar las cosas a su manera sin medir las consecuencias.

No se percataba del sonrojo creciente de la pelinegra y que estaba a punto de asfixiarla. Solo hasta que ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para retirarlo fue que logró calmar su efusividad.

—L-Lo siento, me dejé llevar. —Se disculpó, pero ella negó con la cabeza y su gesto empezó a deformarse en una mueca de necesidad.

—Yo lo siento, yo… Yo…

—Tranquila, respira y dime, dattebayo.

Sin explicarle nada se aferró a sus brazos, reforzando el semi abrazo que se estaban dando. Confuso, el rubio intentó leer en su mirada cristalina que era lo que pretendía, pero ella se lanzó en un movimiento rápido contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar despacio.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró hipando. — Esto es más fuerte que yo.

—¿D-De que hablas, Hinata-chan? —Preguntó nervioso, sin atreverse a rodearla también, sus manos se mantuvieron bailando en el aire sobre el área de la cintura femenina.

—Yo quería escapar e irme, p-pero u-usted dijo que tenía hambre y yo… y yo…—Repitió. Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza y su boca hizo un mohín apretado. — ¡No me gusta estar rodeada de nadie! —Gritó, apretándose contra su cuerpo con mayor fuerza. Extrañado, el rubio correspondió su gesto, tratando de calmarla con leves palmaditas sobre su espalda baja.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto. —Agregó. —El idiota…

—N-No, no lo entiendes… No es por él, sino por eso…

—¿Eso?

—No lo quiero recordar.

Sus palabras le hicieron detener cualquier respuesta y guardar silencio.

¿Qué sería "eso" que la chica había mencionado? Aparentemente había una historia mucho más oscura de lo que había imaginado.

Naruto la miró nervioso, sin saber que decir o hacer, técnicamente la situación había sido su culpa por obligarla, pero jamás habría esperado que su miedo a convivir con otras personas fuese tan extremo. Ahora la chica estaba bajo su cuidado y no podía irse simplemente como si nada hubiera pasado cuando sabía que por presionarla más allá de su límite había ocasionado todo.

Con cuidado la acomodó mejor sobre su pecho, meciéndola durante unos minutos más. Le resultaba curioso que a pesar de que sentía su camisa completamente empapada jamás escuchó el más mínimo sonido del llanto ni de dolor. Cuando la campana de la siguiente hora hizo su anuncio se resignó a que debería volver a saltarse la clase. Hinata se había quedado dormida.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No puedo entender cómo es que el escribirlo fue tan pesado, pero la cantidad de palabras es apenas un suspiro. Holi :3 *esquiva las piedras y tomatazos* Les juro que intenté tardarme lo menos posible y que fuera más largo pero supongo que las cosas nunca salen como las planeo. Quedaron más de dos mil palabras fuera que encajan en la segunda parte así que el próximo capítulo lo tendrán en una semana e.e Siento que estoy sonando borde, si es así una disculpa, me he desvelado en espera de mi hermana menor que se fue a una fiesta y prometió en vano volver a la una. Volvió a las cinco. Lo peor es que le di permiso aunque mi madre la tenía castigada y yo debía madrugar. Estoy que muero, solo quiero publicar TwT

Ah, saludos a las personas que no me conocen. Entenderán con el tiempo que tengo la mala costumbre de dar la excusa con santo y seña xD Un abrazo enorme a quienes ya me siguen ;D *Hace la matrix para esquivar la silla* Entiendo, seré "breve" xD

Respecto a la pregunta anterior, habrá puro enfoque NaruHina, pero diferentes apariciones de otros personajes para darle más sazón a la trama. Si quieren más NaruHinaSasu tengo otra historia, les invito a leerla :3

 **Y por último quiero agradecerles a todos su enorme respuesta. ¡Muchas gracias! Yo juraría que serían menos comentarios pero afortunadamente tengo el honor de que muchas personas se hayan unido en el camino de esta nueva aventura (?) Saludos a Agualuna, Akime Maxwell, daniela hervar, Shisui, crayola94, HiNaThItHa16241 y perla gd. Los reviews con cuenta los respondo por mp ;D**

 **Shisui:** Aww, muchísimas gracias. Creo que es solo cuestión de muchas experiencias personales con la psicología. Yo también me sentía como la perdedora del salón y por eso leía, nunca le hablaba a nadie y me mantenía en las esquinas tratando de volverme invisible por el pánico a que alguien me hablara. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo tonta que parecía al hacer eso y que yo valía lo suficiente como para tener que ocultarme. Ánimo, nadie es un perdedor si no desea serlo, solo se necesita más confianza en ti mismo y amor propio. Quiérete, porque en la vida nadie nos va a querer como podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos. Ah, y perdona la tardanza xD Un enorme abrazo, nos leemos ;D


	4. Introversión a la personalidad

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **3,401** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **Advertencias: Varias menciones de conceptos de psicología. Probable aburrimiento mientras los leen.**

* * *

 **Sofisma:** Engaño con el fin de hacerle mal a otro sin que éste se dé cuenta. Argumento falso o capcioso que se pretende hacer pasar por verdadero.

* * *

« _Una foto descolorida…_

 _Miro a una chica feliz, pero ella llora sin parar_

 _Abre aquel cofre del tesoro, su contenido…_

 _Está podrido, ¿verdad?_

 _La imagen del espejo es aparente_ »

[Eclipse]

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Introversión a la personalidad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

[El concepto de «personalidad» proviene del término «persona», denominación que se utilizaba para la máscara que portaban los actores de teatro en la antigüedad. El teatro griego utilizaba estás «máscaras» con dos propósitos, la doble interpretación de rey o méndigo por parte de un actor y la amplificación de la voz. Originalmente está palabra pertenecía al significado de lo postizo, lo representado en escena o aquello que en realidad permanece como una cubierta a la verdadera esencia del individuo, pero actualmente su significado representa todo lo contrario.

Una de las figuras clave del psicoanálisis e influyente ensayista que fundó la psicología analítica fue Carl Gustav Jung, también llamada de los complejos o psicología profunda, señaló el concepto de las máscaras. Los términos «introvertido» y «extrovertido» también fueron acuñados por el doctor que posteriormente separaría al mundo en ambas categorías.

La inclusión de estas palabras en el apartado de la psicología causaría que empezara a interesarse en observar a sus pacientes en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Universitario _Burghölzli de Zürich_ , uno de los más importantes del momento, reflexionando sobre los diferentes tipos de personalidades existentes, dividiéndolos en ocho apartados...

« _Sentimental-extravertido_ » Este tipo se da mayoritariamente en las mujeres. Guían su accionar por el sentimiento provocado por lo externo. Su actividad intelectual está restringida a lo que sienten, ya que no pueden pensar sobre lo que no han sentido previamente, del mismo modo su forma de pensar sobre un objeto varía de acuerdo a como varia su sentir. Expresan abiertamente sentimientos, se identifican fácilmente con las personas.]

 **OoOoO**

La mujer rubia de exuberantes atributos se acomodó mejor en el escritorio, masajeando lentamente sus sienes en un intento desesperado de calmar su ansiedad. Dejó de intentarlo al poco tiempo cuando se percató de que era un gesto realmente inútil sui tomaba en cuenta que diariamente convivía con futuros delincuentes juveniles por todas partes.

Se cruzó de brazos en su lugar, haciendo prominente el nada disimulado escote que portaba su bata médica, restándole importancia. Los chicos de cursos mayores siempre agradecían la vista y algunos más se cuestionaban su vestimenta poco apropiada para ser la cabeza de una institución educacional pero ninguno de ellos estaba por ahí para criticarle. Solo tenía al frente a Namikaze Naruto, el único chico que consideraría parte de su familia y probablemente el único también con el atrevimiento de mirarla como si fuera una anciana de edad incalculable.

Suspiró con pesadez, sosteniéndole la mirada. Era rara la vez que se atendían verdaderos casos médicos en la enfermería, más allá de chicos problemáticos como él y Uchiha Sasuke que se liaban a golpes a cada oportunidad. Por ello, a pesar de ser la directora de la academia Konoha no había contratado personal verdaderamente especializado para estar presente pues aunque su ahijada Shizune se hacía cargo como enfermera solo estaba disponible por las mañanas. Afortunadamente la burocracia de dirigir el colegio le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para acudir ella misma en las tardes.

Lamentablemente nada la preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarse a la personalidad bastante idealista y fantasiosa de su alumno ni a los escándalos que era capaz de crear.

—¡No grites Naruto! —Lo calló con cierto tono de violencia que el chico notó porque se encogió levemente en su lugar. Después de haber escuchado sus gritos agudos por varios minutos estaba harta de su voz. —Te lo he repetido mil veces —Reclamó, al mismo tiempo que regresaba tras su oreja algunos mechones de cabello realmente molestos.

Pensaba en cómo habían llegado a esa extraña situación.

—Pero, yo creí… —Chilló el rubio con demasiada potencia, causando que la doctora se cubriera automáticamente los oídos para soportar el ruido. Era en momentos como esos que detestaba estar al frente de una institución, no soportaba muy bien la etapa de la adolescencia en los jóvenes.

Lo escuchó balbucear algunas frases más sin sentido, mientras alternaba miradas incrédulas entre la pequeña pelinegra que yacía sobre una de las camillas en completo silencio y ella misma. Hace alrededor de una hora, cuando ese mismo chico había logrado causar una completa conmoción en el patio trasero dónde estaba el área de árboles Sakura con sus gritos encolerizados supo que no era una buena situación. Mucho más porque a esa hora se suponía que debía estar en clases.

Parecía que el profesor Kakashi lo encontró en esa zona con la heredera Hyuuga en sus brazos, completamente dormida. Cuando éste los reprendió Naruto había alegado que ella se desmayó de un momento a otro y estuvo a punto de llevarla a la enfermería cuando fue interceptado por el profesor, pero su subordinado no estaba muy dispuesto a creerle.

—¡Pensé que ella…! —Habló el rubio, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. — ¿Quieres decir que sí está enferma abuela? —Replicó de nuevo para asegurarse.

Al final había resultado que lo que él creyó una mentira para salvarse del castigo fue algo real.

—A menos que no entiendas el japonés te he dejado muy en claro varias veces que esta joven se desmayó —Aclamó con su voz tornándose más grave. Su expresión de fastidio, junto a las manos sobre la cadera le indicaba claramente al de ojos azules que debía dejar los teatros a un lado. —Debió haber estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y eso provocó que colapsara. —Agregó. —Con unas horas de sueño estará bien.

—¿Entonces…?

—No tengo tiempo para esto, debo irme. —Expresó cortante. —Ya que te gusta perder clases tendrás que quedarte a cuidarla.

—P-Pero vieja…

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en regañarlo de nuevo por usar un apodo tan denigrante para su orgullo femenino y simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de protesta.

—¡Eso duele, joder!

Y antes de permitirle protestar salió dando un portazo, dejándolos solos entre las cuatro paredes blancas y siniestras como castigo.

Naruto devolvió su mirada a la chica rara sin saber que decir o hacer, ahora que ella quedaba bajo su cuidado, y ya que técnicamente había sido su culpa lo que le ocurrió, no podía irse así como si nada hubiera pasado sin sentir el peso en su consciencia.

Sus piernas temblaron levemente, y el rostro se le contrajo por la vergüenza. Hinata realmente se había desmayado y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. La había presionado más allá de su límite por tonterías sin sentido y sus ansias irrefrenables de hacer sentir a los demás que era una buena persona. Sin decir una solo palabra y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se subió a su camilla y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza que por un segundo temió que se diera cuenta. De alguna manera podía percibir la tristeza que emanaba de ella junto a su calidez. Le recordaba las cosas que deseaba olvidar de su pasado, aquello que creía olvidado volvía sin su permiso al verla en ese estado de indefensión total.

Acarició su cabello con ternura, tratando de transmitir aquella disculpa que no era capaz de expresar. El de ocelos azules la atrajo con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, acomodando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de ella, usándola como una almohada improvisada. Esperaría hasta que despertara y de paso podría disfrutar de las horas libres de clases que le habían regalado.

Ahora más que nunca quería ayudarla, esta vez con buenas y sinceras intenciones. Cuidaría mucho de sus movimientos para no asustarla, sin embargo sabía también que si no lograba sacarla de ese estado de incomodidad y vergüenza frente a los demás nunca conseguiría nada. Hinata no podía permanecer encerrada y aislada de todos por el resto de su vida.

Deseaba descubrir que era «eso» que la atemorizaba.

 **OoOoO**

[« _Sentimental-introvertido_ » Se cree que es previsto exclusivamente en la mujer pero recientemente los casos en hombres se han incrementado. Este tipo es incapaz de expresar sus afectos y aversiones. Se percibe callada, inaccesible, difícil de comprender y melancólica. No manifiesta deseos de influir sobre los demás, de hacerse notar ni de juzgarlos. La dificultad para percibir lo externo la hace ver indiferente y carente de tacto, lo que le impide entablar relaciones personales y ser comprendida.]

[…las máscaras tienden a romperse cuando nos enfrentamos a circunstancias impredecibles, estresantes o inesperadas, es decir, todo aquello que sale de nuestro control habitual y nos pone en una situación dónde el individuo al sentirse expuesto puede actuar con cierta confusión entre su personalidad y la manera correcta de volver a su papel anterior…]

Era una costumbre habitual que Hinata tenía al despertar el tener que verificar todo a su alrededor, procurando observar todo a detalle, la experiencia le había enseñado que cualquier nimiedad podría ser útil bajo algunos probables escenarios. No pasó por alto el hecho que siempre, lo primero que verificaba su consciente era el encontrar algún rastro de ese tono resplandeciente del pasado, brillando alrededor como un ente pragmático que anunciaba la muerte. Desde las ventanas hasta la consistencia de la puerta y una idea aproximada de su resistencia, siempre se mantenía al tanto del más insignificante objeto, después de todo estaba familiarizada con el hecho de tener que despertar en lugares ajenos u hospitales debido a sus peculiares crisis de ansiedad, consecuencias de aquello que jamás se había atrevido a contar.

Sus ojos blancos vagaron por la estructura a su alrededor, encontrando, ligeramente irritada, que el color no era diferente al de las continuas paredes cubiertas de pintura clara que se hayan en los cuarto de la enfermería. Negada de todo, analizar su alrededor se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito y probablemente el único. Había estado ahí tantas veces que podía reconocerlas a simple vista, más no era algo de lo que podría o debería presumir.

Tanteó su rostro con las manos reconociéndose como un ser físico en aquél instante y no otro terrorífico sueño. Trató de recordar resultado de las últimas horas anteriores a que perdiera la consciencia, sorprendiéndose al tener la mente completamente en blanco. Solo sabía que era jueves, el único día de la semana dónde su primo y guardián designado no la acompañaba de regreso en el coche de la familia pues se iba más tarde que ella debido a las prácticas de entrenamiento en su club.

A la pelinegra le hubiera gustado saber cuál de todos era al que asistía, pero jamás le vio con la ropa de entrenamiento de alguno, Neji se cuidaba de no ser visto por la menor. Si la chica llegaba a cuestionarlo solo obtenía largas miradas de indiferencia, por lo que prefería evitar el tema y fingir que no le interesaba. No era lo suficientemente osada para seguirlo y averiguar por su cuenta, y mucho menos podía ser tan valiente para acercarse a los dos chicos de tercero con quiénes siempre se juntaba para hablar de ello. No quería hacer evidente frente a toda la escuela que él la despreciaba así que solo imaginaba que probablemente estaba dentro del kendo o el karate.

A veces le hubiera gustado que hubiera alguien cercano aparte de su cuidador que le brindara ánimos y le dijera que esas cosas pasaban y eran imposibles de controlar pero al final del día las personas la repudiaban, ignoraban o temían y ella no creía en posibles decisiones o ambientes al azar ocasionados por el destino.

Le gustaba pensar en la realidad como un escenario, con protagonistas, secundarios y gente como ella, los extras del teatro. Había obras de mayor y menor éxito, de categoría o burda comedia general y otras su vida, atrapada en la mente de algún guionista que le era imposible trasladar tal insignificancia al papel.

Deseaba creer que las obras se relacionaban entre sí, sirviendo cada una a su protagonista pero interviniendo en las demás funciones con apariciones especiales. Era entonces que Hinata aceptaba la careta que le correspondía día a día, con diferentes individuos y jugaba a la sociedad. De ella dependían muchas cosas en el orden natural, pues estaba interpretando el eslabón débil al que los seres fuertes de carácter solían detestar.

No entendía la necesidad de aquellas personas que manejaban su vida conforme a lo que sus propias normas dictaban por odiar a lo que era diferente, a lo que en el fondo de su alma tenían temor de ser o se vieron reflejados alguna vez y sin embargo estaba ahí, siguiendo al pie de la letra su rol.

La máscara neurótica odiaba por defecto a la máscara de la debilidad. Los consideraban inútiles, inservibles, algo que no debería existir y creían que la timidez que poseían por mantener un bajo perfil los hacían estúpidos o débiles. No comprendían que esa parte era su balance, si no hubiera nadie actuando inocente o siendo amable el mundo sería una histeria colectiva dónde las reglas se verían quebrantadas a cada segundo por la conveniencia humana. No superiores, niveles o estratos. Si el mundo se llenara de líderes no habría a quién gobernar.

El «fuerte» necesitaba alguien a quién pisotear.

Y ella lo era, aunque la idea le desagradara.

Suspiró de pena, decidiendo que había sido suficiente. La luz de color anaranjado se difuminaba en el horizonte con magnifica belleza, dando a entender que posiblemente para ese entonces sus clases ya habían terminado y en algún momento la enfermera volvería a su sitio para enviarla directo a su casa. Ko, el hombre que solía encargarse de todas sus necesidades, debía estará punto de volverse loco si es que la hora de marchar había pasado ya.

No le agradaba la idea que una nadie, absolutamente nadie persona sufriera las consecuencias de sus descuidos.

—No otra vez… —Murmuró.

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado para moverse y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas otra vez, por lo que optó por permanecer recostada en la camilla algunos minutos más. El aire era tan pesado como estar en una sauna, no se había percatado de las pequeñas lagañas que empañaban su visión hasta que bostezó. Su torso se sentía caliente y sudoroso, la ventilación del cuarto no parecía suficiente para aminorar el fuerte calor que se desprendía de su cintura y el poderoso bochorno que entrecerraba sus párpados.

—No llores Hinata…—Masculló con pereza una segunda voz.

Su corazón apenas soportó el momento en que descubrió que bajo las sábanas a su lado se asomaba lentamente un manto de cabellos rebeldes amarillos. Estuvo a un segundo de gritar aterrorizada y probablemente ponerse a sollozar del terrible susto cuando miró con más detenimiento su rostro, aquellas características marcas en las mejillas que solo había visto una vez en un compañero del salón y se horrorizó pues de lo poco que recordaba sobre él le había arrastrado lejos del aula la tarde anterior y probablemente esa misma tarde. Todo era demasiado confuso para asegurarlo.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—¡Lo siento mucho, dattebayo! —Interrumpió bruscamente, antes de que lograra preguntar. El chico se removió en su sitio, acercándose con extraños movimientos que retorcían su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo mientras se trasladaba lo más que le fuera posible a su lado. En medio del curioso acto algo se removió sobre su cintura, descubriendo con sorpresa que el incesante calor en esa zona tenía un motivo que la apresaba con mayor fuerza cada que se arqueaba el cuerpo del blondo. La estaba sosteniendo con su brazo derecho, aferrándose a su costado en cada maniobra que daba.

No pudo tolerar la vergüenza y comenzó a llorar. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para unas cuantas horas. Todo aquello se arrastraba sobre su ser como una vorágine de sufrimiento, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos que llevaba años tratando de olvidar. Su demonio interno, le llamaba ella. Cobardía los demás. Deseó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se le partiera el alma… Hasta que escurriera de su boca cada uno de sus sentimientos y vaciarse el corazón que tenerlo solo le hacía daño.

No es que le fuera indiferente, no es que realmente quisiera ser lo que era. Pero no podía, nadie podía ver hasta el fondo de sus ojos sin color que había una niña pérdida que buscaba afecto escudándose tras la indiferencia del trato que le daban los demás y que le resguardaban de más heridas. Estaba llena de marcas, de cicatrices; todas ellas abiertas y cada vez más punzantes.

—¡Oye, oye…! —Expresó nervioso el blondo, víctima de su propio sofisma. Parecía no entender su comportamiento tan dramático y triste, cada lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, el desprecio sobre sí misma que la hacía sentir. —¡Por favor, no lo hagas…! —Clamó, con su voz tornándose ligeramente ronca por la carga de preocupación impresa. Empezó a manotear con exagerados gestos, tratando de sacarse las sábanas de encima para poder acercarse más y detenerla de inmediato.

Hinata sufría por no tener carácter, ser débil y no poder cumplir las expectativas que tenían su padre y su clan. En vez de injuriar a ese ser omnipresente, solía sentir que había nacido cómo un defecto que él debía eliminar tarde o temprano.

La pelinegra lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, que con cada pensamiento negativo destruía su autoestima, y sin embargo era algo que no conseguía eliminar del todo. Esa era su oscuridad, algo que aparentemente habitaba dormido, consumiéndola por dentro, pero al final solo era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar a la menor provocación. Por eso, solía tener miedo de sí misma cada vez que actuaba, no podía asegurar que no llegara el momento en el que su situación caería en un abismo profundo y no fuera capaz de escapar más.

Como aquella ocasión, esa noche que la había dejado maldita.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Llamó de nuevo el joven después de varios intentos vanos y desesperados, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Se dejó hacer, apegando su rostro empapado al pecho cálido que le brindaba seguridad. La vista borrosa comenzó a ceder, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad sobre lo que estaba haciendo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había dejado expuesta ante otro ser humano y lo peor es que era el mismo extraño que lo había ocasionado. —Por favor, cálmate. —Masculló, dando leves palmaditas por toda su espalda. —Dime algo…—Volvió a pedir, causando que comenzara sentirse mal por no ofrecerle una respuesta. — ¡Me siento muy mal dattebayo!

Alzó su rostro, fijando sus ojos en un punto detrás en la pared, imitando a una contemplación fija en él. Era preferible que creyera que lo estaba ignorando cuando llegara a darse cuenta. Le resultaba demasiado difícil sostenerle la mirada. Aún no le agradaba del todo su carácter, su confianza, lo contrario a su propia personalidad que era pero tampoco conseguía ignorar la sensación reconfortante de su abrazo y la necesidad instintiva de hablar y desahogarse.

—No es nada…—Susurró, tratando de contener el llanto insonoro. Pero esos ojos inquisidores que antes la habían atemorizado tanto le inspiraron confianza. Acarició su cabello con cariño, deseando poderse aferrar a esa persona.

—Dime la verdad.

—Es solo…—Murmuró. —La banca, Uchiha Sasuke…

—Lo siento.

El blondo la atrajo con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, posiblemente tratando de impedir que notara sus ojos también llorosos y el temblor ligero de su labio inferior pero era demasiado tarde, en el fondo ambos eran conscientes de cuántos sentimiento habían escapado en cuestión de instantes, encarcelados tras una frase arrogante que pretendía solucionar lo imposible. Su trauma.

Todo en la vida era justo como aquellos tres segundos que se pierden al chocar accidentalmente con otra persona, porque esos simples instantes te han salvado de dar aquellos dos pasos hacia un accidente de tráfico en el que podrías haberte lesionado. Unas cuantas palabras pueden provocar que una persona retirara su palabra a otra, romper una promesa puede hacer que se pierda la fe y credibilidad ante los demás. Una sonrisa puede crear una cadena de sucesos amables, una mentira solo cosas desagradables.

Si la hubiera dejado hablar quizás hubiera escuchado que el hombre en la banca del parque y el mejor amigo de su compañero de clase tenían algo similar que la aterrorizaba.

 **OoOoO**

[« _Pensamiento-extrovertido_ » Es un individuo interesado fundamentalmente en los hechos y a partir de ahí elabora sus teorías. Reprime la emoción y los sentimientos. Descuida a los amigos y a sus relaciones sentimentales. "El tipo reflexivo extravertido no solo se subordina a su fórmula para tomar decisiones, sino que pretende que lo hagan así, por su propio bien, cuantos le rodean", escribió Jung. Exteriormente puede percibirse como un líder o alguien que piensa en los demás…]

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡He terminado! He cambiado la estructura del capítulo como cinco veces, por ahora es el más adecuado pero ya veremos si no le hago cambios xD Mi abuela llegó de sorpresa imprevista ayer y como no tenemos televisión tuve que cederla computadora para que vea sus novelas. Estoy en una lap que me regalaron pero le falla el teclado y es eterno escribir. No me crean, pero tengo seis horas en este capítulo y me van a matar los otros fandoms porque no creo terminar hoy con lo que debo. Debido a este asunto habrá publicaciones entre semana, cosa que casi nunca hago.

Hay cierto reto al que quiero entrar pero se necesita una historia de mínimo cinco capítulos con menos de cinco mil palabras y la más próxima a ello es esta, así que en la semana verán varias modificaciones (no sustanciales, más agregar detalles y eso) para poder concursar. Sí o sí les daré capítulo el próximo viernes pues es el día límite para inscribirse.

En otras noticias… ¿Ya nos visitaron en el foro de "La Academia Konoha"? ¡Hicimos un reto especial para papá! CofObvioYoConNarutoyBoruto(?)Cof Hay historias muy lindas, todos son drabbles no se preocupen, los invito a pasar y leer, estamos en las votaciones :3

 **Dragon-hime:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Lamento la tardanza pero espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Aún no se sabe que es "eso" de lo que Hina tiene miedo pero todo a su tiempo, verás que Naruto lo descubre y el ayudará a superarlo. Un enorme saludo :3

PD: Aburrido y todo, pero esas notas de personalidad van a definir muchos comportamientos futuros :3

PD2: ¿A alguien le interesa una bibliografía? :D Hay unas cuántas citas textuales d elos conceptos porque me parecieron mejor explicados.


	5. Acechando a la presa

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **3,993** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **Advertencias: Varias menciones de conceptos de psicología. Probable aburrimiento mientras los leen.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Acechando a la presa**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

[La paciencia es una cualidad humana que no nace con nosotros, al paso del tiempo se va creando. Pero en un tiempo dónde el mundo avanza a pasos agitados y nosotros constantemente luchamos por alcanzarlo es cuando más paciencia deberíamos tener, pero irónicamente carecemos. En cierto modo en el ritmo actual de vida, el sentir que deberíamos aprovechar cada segundo del día en cosas más productivas y el forzar a las actividades cotidianas a realizarse en cortos lapsos, a veces de varias a la vez, nos hace más propensos a la impaciencia. Vivimos sufriendo ataques de ansiedad…

…La paciencia y la persistencia que desarrollemos a pesar de los obstáculos que se nos presente no necesariamente significan que vamos a obtener resultados inmediatos o mejorados sino que dentro de nosotros se incrementará la confianza interna y la entereza para resolver ciertos conflictos que en otro momento nos harían desistir. ]

 **OoOoO**

Después de aquella agitada tarde en que Naruto realizó su último contacto con la chica rara del salón no había mucho de nuevo entre ellos para contar a los demás.

Su primera impresión de ella siempre había sido la palabra "extraña". Alguna que otra vez la notó sola, apartada en su propia esquina. Sus facciones aniñadas y la piel tan blanca la hacían parecer como una especie de ente sombrío que acechaba por las noches de tormenta. Curiosamente su rostro inexpresivo, de cierta manera, se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo Sasuke cuando reflexionaba sobre cualquier tontería o simplemente no tenía nada que decir e incluso emitían la misma aura repelente que era muy similar a tener un enorme cartel al frente y poner: no te me acerques.

Las únicas dos diferencias entre ellos eran probablemente que Sasuke a pesar de ello era perseguido por las chicas y de una forma casi milagrosa había conseguido amigos con quién charlar, y ella en realidad no parecía atemorizante pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

La definición más exacta para la pelinegra sería… inalcanzable.

A pesar de que al inicio de año algunos de sus compañeros trataron de integrarla a sus pláticas y trabajos en grupo ella no se los permitía, rechazaba constantemente las invitaciones a almorzar y rehuía la mirada, sus ojos blancos siempre estaban ignorando a la persona con las que hablaba. Fue apodada la princesa mimada por su aparente frialdad y la innegable elegancia de sus movimientos. La actitud de esa joven con dinero daba la impresión de que no los consideraba dignos de atención y lentamente todos comenzaron a considerarla desagradable. Estar junto a ella era aburrido, tedioso y extrañamente triste. A los adolescentes no les gustan las mujeres que causaban incómodos silencios.

No era una mala persona, pero definitivamente nadie tendría ganas de estar junto a ella. Eso era lo que creía.

Aquella vez que se desmayó, aún en contra de su voluntad la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela dónde ya hace varias horas que la esperaba su chófer. Se notaba a kilómetros lo aliviado que estaba de finalmente encontrarla. Los ojos blancos de ese hombre se le hicieron conocidos, eran del mismo color que los de Hinata, pero incluso teniendo la misma tonalidad la sensación que transmitían era completamente distinta. Mientras que los de ella apenas y había podido verlos, pero eran tristes. Melancólicos cuando se observaban bien, y no esa indiferencia seca que aparentaban en un inicio. Los de él eran amables, pero distantes, como si sus modales fueran una mera formalidad con los demás para ser educado pero el sentimiento no proviniera de sus intenciones.

El tipo de la mañana era igual. Pelo largo y castaño, ojos blancos y distantes, porte de indiferencia. Se creían superiores, y eran muy diferentes a ella. Con el tipo de familia que vivía le extrañaba que ella no fuera la princesa mimada que la mayoría de sus compañeros creían que era. Cuando el mayor le preguntó qué había pasado él no tuvo reparos en contarle todo con lujo de detalles, excepto su conversación en la enfermería, y la chica le miró con cierto enfado. Ko, le había dicho o algo, le preguntó que si estaba bien pero al pelinegra comentó que no era nada y estaba exagerando, por un segundo ambos se enfrentaron molestos e indignados, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo desvió su mirada.

Tenía carácter, solo que estaba muy bien oculto por su timidez.

Ella se marchó a los pocos minutos. Le agradaba, se preocupaba por ella y sobretodo, se lo debía. No sería mala idea hablarle en clases y ayudarla a entrar a la dichosa sociedad de Iruka-sensei. Si había conseguido que Sasuke le permitiera estar a su lado sin gritarle, o que tratara de asesinarlo a él, seguro que con el tiempo podrían hacerse buenos amigos.

Y si no, quería solo tenía que pegársele hasta que aceptara.

Funcionó con Sasuke. Tanto a él como a Sakura, no le dejaron ni un día de descanso hasta que terminó por acostumbrarse y ahora eran inseparables. O algo así.

 **OoOoO**

Con la mayor cautela y el sigilo del que era capaz se fue acercando hasta su objetivo, tratando de evitar soltar cualquier pequeño ruido que pudiera delatarlo y echara a perder su ocurrente broma. Pudo localizarla rápidamente, caminando lento entre la multitud de alumnos que avanzaban para ingresar a clases. El patio estaba demasiado concurrido para su gusto y de vez en cuando se le perdía de vista unos segundos, pero la chica era tan cuidadosa evitando cualquier contacto con otra persona que termina por alcanzarla.

Desde la lejanía le vio esquivar un golpe con el codo, a una chica que alzó su bolso y casi le da en el estómago y por último cuando dobló su torso de forma casi inhumana, por evitar a un sujeto que estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella al tambalearse hacia atrás. Ese último si la notó, pues había quedado a centímetros de su rostro pero ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de disculparse, incluso se atrevió a decirle a ella que tuviera más cuidado y regresó con tranquilidad a su grupo que reía y lanzaba comentarios inentendibles en contra.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pensando que si fuera él le hubiera gritado un par de cosas, pero se recordó que esa estudiante en particular tenía un problema serio para hablar con otros chicos. O chicas. O cualquier forma de vida en general. Un caso perdido si le preguntaran. Pero a él le gustaba abogar por las causas perdidas y aquello que el mundo consideraba imposible, así que decidió ayudarla, muy a su manera.

Olvidó por completo la broma que planeaba hacerle y se apresuró a su lado, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuántas verdades tanto a ella por no defenderse como al imbécil, a sabiendas de que podría ganarse una buena reprimenda de la directora y quizás consiguiera que su compañera de clases lo mirara con resentimiento. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie molestaba al débil en presencia de Namikaze Naruto a menos que él no se diera cuenta, no tenía más que dos ojos pendientes de algunas faldas escolares a veces y otras en retar a Sasuke Uchiha.

De todos modos, ese punto no era importante. A Naruto le gustaba tanto jugar a ser el héroe como exagerar sus historias.

—¡Hey, tú! —Gritó con su habitual tono agudo sin saber a quién exactamente se dirigía, esperando a que se detuvieran pero para su mayor sorpresa lo pasaron de largo, ignorándolo por completo. Con la irritación tan notoria en su rostro se les plantó enfrente, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una extraña expresión con su labio que pretendía intimidarlos. —Te estoy hablando —Gruñó, llamando la atención de varios a su alrededor. Hinata miraba en silencio, dudando si debía acercarse pero avanzando hacia la escena de todos modos. —Te vi molestándola, si no vas a disculparte por lo menos deja de reírte de ella ´ttebayo.

Todos se miraron extrañados, como sí en realidad ninguno supiera de qué estaba hablando. Lo único que consiguió con su reclamo fue empezaran a reírse a carcajadas.

—Oye amigo, tranquilo —Masculló uno, controlando el temblor en su voz por la risa. Debido a su ansiedad el rubio no se había molestado en mirarlos con detenimiento, pero una vez que comenzó a buscar al responsable se percató de que entre ellos la mayoría tenía los mismos ojos blancos y un rostro muy similar al de Hinata.—Solo bromeábamos con…

—No mientras, dattebayo. —Interrumpió. — ¡Yo lo vi todo!

Aunque claro, la expresión de ella ni siquiera se acercaba a la soberbia con la que lo miraban.

En particular, una persona de cabello largo castaño, demasiado largo para ser legal en cualquier institución al que reconoció como la figura alta que casi la había golpeado. Cuando el que provocó todo salió de la protección de su grupo notó que él no estaba participando en el escándalo, pero tampoco parecía muy afectado. Y lo peor, era el mismo que había visto una vez llevándose a Hinata la tarde en que ambos salieron tarde de clases.

—¿Tú eres? —Preguntó el de grado superior, observándolo despectivamente. Nunca se podría sentir intimidado por nadie que no fuera su madre, comparados eses arrogantes eran unos novatos, pero tampoco era agradable saber que los estaba menospreciándolo con esos ojos raros que se parecían a los de ella. Era extraño y fastidioso, desde la cabeza a los pies esa persona emitía un aura pesada y áspera que lo hizo retroceder inconscientemente. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por su reacción. —¿Tienes miedo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, y agregó:

—Es el efecto Sasuke. —El desconocido lo miró sin entender. —Uchiha Sasuke. —Aclaró. —No tienes una jodida idea de lo difícil que fue superar su "efecto" repelente y parece que tú también lo tienes. Él me cae bien, por eso nos soportamos, pero a ti no te conozco de nada y no tengo ganas de lidiar con otro pesado, dattebayo.

La sonrisa victoriosa del inicio fue reemplazada por una mirada iracunda, se notaba a leguas que el tipo quería agredirlo. No estaba de humor para una pelea porque eso significaría detención de nuevo y una probable expulsión de una semana, pero ése, como amablemente le había apodado Naruto, se merecía que alguien lo golpeara para que se le bajaran los humos. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse sintió como una mano pequeña y algo fría le sujetaba del brazo, impidiéndole seguir. Trató de zafarse instintivamente, agitando su extremidad para zafarse pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era la tímida adolescente que trataba de ayudar se detuvo de inmediato, extrañado.

—Neji-san —La escuchó decir, haciendo una leve reverencia. Ahora que estaba seguro que Hinata lo conocía solo lo molestó más el engreído. Seguramente se había aprovechado de su carácter dócil para fastidiarla. —Me disculpo por lo de antes y también por mí amigo, lamento mucho que este mal entendido haya ocurrido.

—¡Oye Hinata, tú no tienes qué…! —En un acto demasiado veloz la pelinegra le cubrió la boca con sus dos manos, apenas logrando sostenerlo quieto para que no siguiera hablando.

Le costó varios segundos de forcejeos hasta que él cedió, mirándola enfurruñado. El Hyuuga alzó una ceja de incredulidad ante la extraña comodidad en que se manejaba su prima, claramente apenada por su situación pero lo suficientemente cuerda para sacar del alboroto al chico de ojos azules y mantenerse consciente. Sabía que no soportaba mucho el contacto con los demás.

— Me retiro. —Anunció.

La joven sostuvo la cabeza del rubio y la jaló hacia abajo, obligándolo a pedir disculpas por su impertinencia y tomándolo de la camiseta blanca para arrastrarle lejos de la pelea verbal, a sabiendas que si se seguía resistiendo los botones podrían romperse y quedaría semi desnudo ante el resto de la comunidad estudiantil. Lo que no conocía era el terror que Naru sentía, no por la posibilidad de ser exhibido, sino a la explicación que tendría que darle a Uzumaki Kushina por semejante escándalo y arruinar su ropa. La siguió mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo pero sin atreverse a desafiarla.

Neji solo los vio irse. El pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba continúo con sus burlas e indirectas hacia la heredera de su familia, todo en referencia al tema de las bodas y futuros compromisos del que, antes de ser interrumpidos, hablaban.

 **OoOoO**

—Oye, más despacio —Reclamó el chico, tratando discretamente de que dejara su agarre. Tomó casi con tacto las blancas y pequeñas manos, notando que estaban heladas, pero por más que tiraba de ellas no conseguía nada. No quería utilizar verdadera fuerza, así que continúo atacando con sus palabras. —¡Me vas a romper la camisa si sigues tirando tan fuerte, dattebayo! — Ella no respondió. Permaneció caminando a paso veloz, pero finalmente lo soltó. —Hey… Hinata…—Llamó, vacilante.

No estaba seguro de sí había arruinado las cosas, comenzaban a tratarse y no podía permitirse que ella lo odiara si quería que fueran amigos. Estaba decidido a ayudarla, esta vez con sinceridad. Pero tampoco quería pedirle disculpas por haber tratado a ese idiota como lo merecía cuando se estaba conteniendo para no reclamarle también por haberlo detenido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó sin mirarlo. Debido a su voz indecisa y el tono tan bajo que usó apenas pudo escucharla.

Por más que intentó ver su rostro y enfrentarla cara a cara ella no se lo permitió, esquivando hábilmente cada uno de sus movimientos. La gente seguía mirándolos, para el resto de estudiantes era extraño verlos tan cercanos. La gente no podría conocer mucho sobre la heredera Hyuuga pero si sabían de lo revoltoso que era Naruto y sus constantes problemas.

Aún estaban en el patio de la escuela camino a la entrada y les quedaban menos de quince minutos para ingresar al salón, suficiente tiempo para hablar un poco.

El blondo suspiró resignado.

—Yo también me lo pregunto…—Agregó desilusionado. —Pensé que quizás también estarías molesta por cómo te trató ese tipo, pero hasta fuiste y le pediste disculpas, dattebayo —No esperó la respuesta para continuar. —A como yo lo veo pareciera que te gusta ser… —Se detuvo un momento, repasando mentalmente lo que ella había dicho, literalmente en su frase. —Un momento…

—¡N-No sé de qué me hablas! —Chilló antes de tiempo. La chica volvió a esquivar sus ocelos de color cielo, había esperado que para el segundo en el que esa persona se percatara de su desliz verbal estuviera lejos de su alcance.

—¡Tu dijiste que éramos amigos, con tus propias palabras!

Pero ahora estaba completamente atrapada. El rubio no se dejó vencer por ella, tomándola por hombros y obligándola a enfrentarse. La de ojos albos seguía observando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo con su flequillo largo y oscuro ocultando gran parte de su rostro, pero eso no le importaba.

—-¡E-Eso fu-fue porqué m-m-mi primo! —Gritó, sus mejillas se hicieron más pálidas por el esfuerzo. —¡D-De to-todos modos es un asunto de fa-familia! —Logró decir, apenas entendible por su tartamudeo. Naruto fijo sus penetrantes ojos azules en los blancos de ella, percatándose que su reflejo en ellos lucía amenazador. Se preguntaba cómo es que Hinata lo soportaba, enfrentarse a alguien al que le temía y a otro que evidentemente su presencia le fastidiaba, juntos, en una sola mañana. Entonces un enorme descubrimiento hizo conexión en su cerebro. —¿Q-Qué pasa…? —Cuestionó la joven al verlo en silencio.

—¡Tú hablas! —Una enorme y alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notarlo, pasmándola. —¡Definitivamente sabes hacerlo como una persona normal, dattebayo!

Tal vez debió explicar que se refería a su capacidad de dialogar si olvidaba el miedo, el cómo podía enfrentarlo.

Al sonar la campana, Hyuuga Hinata se desvaneció sin palabra. El resto de la tarde no la volvió a ver.

 **OoOoO**

Día uno después del incidente: Naruto hizo la broma que no pudo la primera vez. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar su nombre en su oído. Ella se alejó de inmediato, pálida y sudorosa, echando a correr como conejo asustadizo. A pesar de sus carcajadas decidió que no era una buena forma de saludarla.

Día dos. Lo ignoró. Estuvo esquivándolo todo el tiempo, por lo que asumió que seguiría enojada y lo dejó pasar. Era irritante que lo ignorara en clases pero quizás lo merecía por ser tan grosero. Ya se le pasaría.

Día tres. La mirada temerosa de ella escudriñó por todos lados, antes de entrar. Suspiró aliviada al no encontrarlo. Más tarde que temprano Naruto salió detrás de una columna.

—¿Me buscabas?

Le provocó tal susto que hasta soltó unas cuántas lágrimas. Pasada la terrorífica impresión, Hinata aprovechó para parecer indignada y lograr que él no la siga. Tal vez algún día el rubio entienda que la habilidad de manipulación del clan Hyuuga es genética y a veces hasta necesaria. Ella sabía cuándo usarla.

Día cuatro. Namikaze estaba decidido a hablar con la pelinegra de una vez por todas, pero al verlo acercarse a toda velocidad sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados de espanto. Dio la media vuelta y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, con él casi pisándole los talones, causando todo un espectáculo en la entrada de la escuela. Una divertida persecución bajo los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Día cinco…

—Hey Hinata. —La llamó con fuerza, agitando sus brazos al aire para tratar de ser visto.

La joven pareció voltear su cuerpo unos cuantos segundos, buscando con recelo de dónde podría provenir el sonido, pero no pareció encontrarlo y continúo con su camino, haciéndolo sentir un poco decepcionado. Al final no había logrado alcanzarla la tarde anterior, la chica era demasiado rápida y escurridiza. Esta vez pondría todo su esfuerzo, hasta se levantó temprano solo para asegurarse que no llegar antes que él.

Se extrañó que ella no pudiera verlo. Había hecho el suficiente escándalo para que algunos de los estudiantes se le quedaran viendo con sonrisas burlonas, como ayer. Incluso sus propios amigos lo miraron por un largo rato, con la misma cuestión reflejada en cada uno de sus rostros incrédulos. A excepción de Sasuke. Él parecía mirarlo con un gesto de autosuficiencia que le era casi imposible de disimular y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano derecha para regresar a su habitual expresión fría sin ser tan evidente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Habló primero Kiba, acercándose de forma invasiva a su espacio personal. El rubio lo tomó inmediatamente como una agresión y respondió de igual manera, algo cortante, avanzando hacia él e inflando el pecho como si fuera a entrar directo a una pelea. A Sakura le recordaba una pelea de gallos que alguna vez vio en televisión, a Ino a unos prototipos de machos neandertales. Chouji disfrutaba comiendo papas y tanto Shino como Uchiha miraban intrigados su conversación.

—¿Algún problema? —Reclamó. —Yo le hablo a quién se me dé la gana —Alzó la mandíbula, desafiante y el otro involucrado lo imitó.

—No nos referimos a eso —Intervino Shikamaru al ver que el castaño estaba por lanzársele encima sin hacer el intento de mediar palabras al igual que el problemático. —Hace una semana, de la nada, te acercaste a Hinata Hyuuga para comer de su almuerzo y ahora incluso la saludas.

—He escuchado rumores de que incluso te vieron correteándola ayer —Participó el chico de lentes esta vez. —Dijeron que salió llorando asustada.

—¿La conoces Shikamaru? —Interrumpió sorprendido, ignorando deliberadamente lo dicho por el chico que era reconocido por su gran amor hacia los insectos. —Hasta sabes su nombre.

—Tengo mis motivos —El blondo lo miró de manera recelosa, sospechando. —Estamos en el mismo salón y por si no lo recuerdas, gracias a tu broma, soy el delegado del salón. Tengo que saberlo. —Entrecerró sus labios un segundo para después proseguir con tono más perezoso.

—Ya la dejaste sin bento el otro día, no la importunes más —Expuso el joven antes ignorado.

—¡Hinata no es una persona que puedas molestar!

—¡No pretendo molestarla, dattebayo! —Exclamó ofendido, pero luego recapacitó. No había pensado en lo ridículo que se podía diciendo eso si solo se la había pasado acosando a la pobre pelinegra. Pero sobretodo no sabía que en realidad varios del salón si la conocían de vista, no como él, y no tenían tan mala opinión como había creído en un inicio por los murmullos que había escuchado. Aunque seguía sin entender de dónde habían salido tantos defensores. —Solo quiero ser su amigo —Masculló con cierto tono apenado.

—Ahora mismo parecía tener escrito por toda la cara "no te me acerques" —Agregó el chico de aspecto canino.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Lo retó.

—La conozco un poco. —Declaró Kiba misterioso. —Como sea, prefiero que no te acerques a ella, déjala tranquila.

No le gustaba para nada que lo considerara un peligro para ella cuando solo deseaba ayudarla a superar sus temores. Pero empezaba a creer que con amigos así, ¿para que querría la morena tener a alguien?

—¡No tengo porque obedecerlos!

Y se marchó para seguirla dentro de la escuela.

—Ese idiota… —Masculló el chico de cabello castaño corto. Sus ojos miraron feroces por la misma dirección que había tomado su compañero, dando un paso adelante para ir detrás de él pero fue detenido.

—Naruto no es del tipo de persona que le haría daño a nadie —Comentó casi al descuido Sasuke, aparentando indiferencia. —Simplemente déjalo en paz.

—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa defenderlo? —Preguntó agresivo. La sonrisa burlesca del moreno le hizo sentirse cabreado y ciertamente intimidado. No parecía augurar buenas cosas a futuro.

—Él tiene interés, esto podría ser divertido.

 **OoOoO**

No había deseado de ese modo, frente a todo el salón de clases que los observaba como a un extraño fenómeno pero no logró encontrar otra forma de que no se le escapara. Las personas que antes les hubieran ignorado ahora estaban demasiado pendientes de ellos, por lo que tenía que hacerlo rápido y sin darle oportunidad de retractarse.

—Hola Hinata —Saludó con un tono suave, más culpable—Pero aunque se escuchara arrepentido el tic en su ojo izquierdo y la boca fruncida indicaba lo contrario. —Lo siento por lo de la otra vez, no quería hacerte daño.

—N-No hay problema Namikaze…—Vaciló unos segundos en cómo llamarle. —kun.

Ahora la veía diferente. Podía notar las sutiles diferencias entre su tan llamada actitud de soberbia y la timidez crónica que poseía. Sus manos siempre temblaban cuando desviaba su mirada y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Se preguntó cómo fue capaz de haber sido tan despistado antes.

—Joder, solo llámame por mi nombre.

—¿E-Eh?

Oh, no de nuevo, parecía que quería desmayarse.

—Dime Naruto —Pronunció lento, con la mayor calma de la que era capaz para tranquilizarla. No quería más chismes de él atormentando a la pobre Hyuuga. —Yo te digo Hinata así que llámame por mi nombre.

—P-Pero…—Intentó objetar, pero estaba demasiado desconcertada para pensar claramente. Reprimió sus ganas de reírse. No era la única capaz de aprovechar las circunstancias a su favor, había aprendido mucho de su mejor amigo al observarlo. Si se proponía algo, de verdad, era capaz de hacerlo.

—Bien, ya que aclaramos todo… —Agregó, viendo que ella no podría decir nada con tanta gente. Era una vil mentira porque no se había disculpado, pero tampoco sintió que era necesario. La chica había sido más grosera al ignorarlos tantos días. — ¡Te veo a la hora del almuerzo! —Exclamó.

—¡No!

Naruto sonrió cuando ella no lo veía, avergonzada por haber dejado salir aquél espantoso grito de terror por descuido y volvió a su asiento, afortunadamente ahora entraba el profesor Iruka y ella no tendría el valor de negarse.

Definitivamente esta vez no la dejaría escaparse, así tuviera que pasearse por toda la escuela en hora escolar si consideraba huir, no la dejaría sola, no de nuevo. Estaba decidido, Namikaze Naruto le ayudaría a curar su problema para que ella dejara de tener miedo. Y cuando él hace una promesa, no hay nada en el mundo que lo obligue a no cumplirla.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** TwT Lamento la tardanza. El viernes tuve problemas con el documento, y ayer sábado me quedé dormida, en serio lo siento. Estoy a punto de caer dormida, espero que no haya muchas incoherencias. Me han comentado que les parece un poco lenta la trama, pero tomen en cuenta que en la historia apenas ha pasado un día desde que Naruto se acercó a Hinata, él es un chico muy amable pero generalmente si no entiende algo lo ignora. Quería primero que entendiera que Hinata tiene un verdadero problema para poderla ayudar. Ahora es cuando empezarán los conflictos. Quiero que el desarrollo sea creíble.

La parte de la paciencia es una pequeña introducción, tipo presentación del libro "The power of patience" escrito por M.J. Ryan. Un poquitín, muy comercial xD

No miento, llevo horas aquí, porque todo lo que escribí fue sacado de este capítulo. Ya lo tenía, iba a hacer una pequeña escena de traslado para que vieran que pasó después del desmayo y Naruto se adueñó de mi trama, tanto que la pobre Hinata y yo ya no sabemos cómo deshacernos de él xD Incluso la pequeñísima participación original de Sasuke fue opacada, ahora será para el próximo xD

No sé decir, más que gracias y más gracias, por sus favoritos, por los follows, por comentar especialmente. Me sorprendieron los que me agregaron de autora favorita, gracias n/n Aunque la vez pasada muchos me comentaron que fue difícil seguir el ritmo ewe esta vez casi no puse nada para que no se me aburrieran tanto. Cualquier duda que tengan no olviden preguntar, no me molesto, al contrario, me alegra que se tomen un momento para tratar de comprender y le presten tanta atención. Los amo :3

Si me disculpan, como dijo Daniela hervar, me iré a dormir cual Naruto en clase de Iruka xD

 **Akime Maxwel:** Muchas gracias linda :D Naruto necesitaba entenderla, ahora que ya lo hace un poco más créeme que aunque Hina no quiera él se las arreglará xD Saludos y espero que te guste ;D

 **Daniela hervar:** No te preocupes, yo también me retraso xD Sasukin es un fastidio, pero nos servirá en algún momento, no lo dudes :3 Jajaja, me gustó esa frase, yo también la usaré. Besos, espero que te haya gustado el cuatro y que no te hayas dormido antes de terminarlo xD

 **Guest:** Si, me molestó mucho que… Nah, mentira. ¡Espera, no huyas! xD Es normal que te pierdas, la trama no es una cosa muy pulida todavía. Espero que me tengas un poquito de paciencia, en lo personal me gusta jugar con el misterio, con los pasados innombrables (?) entonces es común que no lo captes todo desde el incio porque hay pequeños detalles ocultos que luego se resolverán, como lo de Hinata y Sasuke. En este momento no parecen muy relacionados, pero aunque él no será rival de amor tiene su razón para estar ahí, y eso está velado en las últimas frases del capítulo tres. Yo les dije que habría psicología en esto, y si hay un trauma de por medio inevitablemente tengo que ponerle rollo, sino no habría chiste. Si te pierden entre escenas u otras cosas me avisas, con gusto puedo explicarte. Saludos :3

 **Dragon-Hime:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me imagino que la dificultad de la historia aumenta si lo estás leyendo de otro idioma y te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de dejar un comentario, me hace muy feliz :3 Un enorme saludo, espero que este también te haya gustado :D

 **Hinata12Hyuga:** Awww, muchas gracias *inserte corazón* Me hace muy feliz saber que la historia te esté gustando tanto :3 Como al final si me lo pidieron lo pondré, pero a la otra porque en este capítulo los dejé descansar un poco y no puedo copiar los vínculos de mi cel .-. Muchos besos también y un gran abrazo, espero que te haya gustado ;D

Pequeño adelanto:

-¿Te gustan las mujeres?


	6. Una vez que te toque

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **3,401** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **Advertencias: Varias menciones de conceptos de psicología. Probable aburrimiento mientras los leen.**

* * *

 **[Estoy parada frente al destino**

 **y me ha pasado de largo.**

 **Eres como un sueño que desaparecerá**

 **una vez que te toque]**

 ***Once Again***

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

[Existen muchas razones por las que una persona puede presentar síntomas de depresión y ansiedad, por lo que nunca hay que decantar directamente por un diagnóstico en una sola sesión. Se recomienda a los terapeutas analizar con cuidado los síntomas, y procurar descartar que los efectos sean a causa de hábitos insalubres y/o sustancias tóxicas.]

 **O**

Los gritos escandalosos y murmullos altisonantes llenos de cotilleos eran parte ya de la rutina al medio día, en la cafetería de la escuela Konoha, en la ciudad de Tokio. Los miles de estudiantes que se aglomeraban en el área común a la espera de una mesa se entretenían conversando sobre diferentes temas, a los que aparentemente nadie prestaba atención.

Hinata se mantenía observando de primera mano cómo los rumores que se extendían, formando una tan valiosa como peligrosa red de información, a salvo de la multitud que tanto detestaba, gracias al cielo su presencia se difuminaba perfectamente en la sombría mesa de la esquina derecha, dónde incluso el escalón más bajo del sub mundo, los llamados nerds, evitaban estar a toda costa.

Un sitio perfecto para su único propósito.

No eran muchos los días en que tenía las fuerzas suficientes para soportar tal atosigamiento, no era una chica muy sociable y prefería pasar desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lamentablemente su situación actual la obligaba a ello. Apoyó sus mejillas en ambas manos, resignada a pasar el resto de la hora de almuerzo atrapada con una de las cosas que más detestaba, las multitudes.

—¡Y entonces le dije que no se me acercara! —exclamó una voz femenina al pasar cerca. —¡Odio a los bichos raros como tú!

Por el rabillo del ojo veía como a unos cuántos metros la chica más popular del tercer grado hablaba de citas y cosméticos con tono egocéntrico, mientras a sus espaldas sus seguidoras mascullaban entre ellas con muecas de burla y desdén.

—Por favor, que esto termine rápido… —masculló para sí misma.

Un grupo de alumnas de primer grado se reían en privado de una broma en la que señalaban a la mesa de los del club de gastronomía disimuladamente y los atletas más destacados en deporte mantenían el bullicio más alto, con bromas pesadas entre ellos y palabras nada decorosas para hablar de chicas.

La sociedad era un infierno. Exhaló frustrada, tratando de deshacerse de los molestos sonidos.

Si ella lo deseara, con afinar su oído podía enterarse de secretos comprometedores que causarían un escándalo en la pequeña estructura. No era particularmente una persona sociable y mucho menos le gustaba enterarse de cada acontecimiento como si fuera una chismosa, pero lamentablemente su crianza en la familia Hyuuga le había formado para manejar la información como un arma de doble filo que no debía ser minimizada.

Su padre no la consideraba una mujer de talento alguno, sin embargo, la genética a veces superaba con creces los límites que se había impuesto y sin querer, cuando menos lo esperaba, ella ya estaba en posesión de debilidades, cualidades y gustos al vagar como sombra por los pasillos. Por eso sabía de Naruto, por eso aún seguía conectada al mundo.

Era una de las consecuencias de que observar a las personas fuera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos al no poder convivir con ellos.

Tenía el poder de doblegar alumnos, hacer caer a ídolos y chantajear incluso al consejo, sin embargo ella prefería mantenerse en un bajo perfil, tomándolo como un desafío a futuro.

A su pobre y mísero futuro.

La escuela era como un campo de entrenamiento para la batalla que debería librar cuando fuera un adulto. El mundo real. La empresa que se supone debía heredar. Una familia que no la deseaba y el destino incierto que le esperaba.

Sabía que era posible para ella no sobrevivir a la encarnizada guerra por las posesiones de la familia Hyuuga, vivió toda su infancia siendo advertida de ello. Si la junta no la consideraba lo suficientemente capaz para tomar el control, todo el esfuerzo de su padre podría terminar en manos de otra familia como mínimo, si tenía suficiente suerte.

Su gesto se redujo a una expresión desesperada. La gente normal no se preocuparía de ello. Los jóvenes de su edad platicarían sobre la tarea, lo mal que les caían los profesores, el chico guapo de otro grado y lo que harían a la salida.

A veces le gustaría ser como ellos y no llevar la carga de cinco generaciones encima, pero era imposible, no podía simplemente renunciar pues el tiempo escaseaba para ella. Su padre estaba siendo forzado a jubilarse prácticamente cada semana y apenas estaba resistiendo los embates, su primo más un peligroso rival para el puesto desde la muerte de su padre y Hanabi simplemente no tenía la edad necesaria todavía para hacerse cargo.

Odiaba la idea de no tener a nadie de su lado por culpa del maldito dinero y odiaba aún más el tener que competir con su propia familia por ello. Quizás era por eso que se sentía débil, insegura, temerosa. Si fallaba, no era únicamente su vida al que pendía del hilo, sino el bienestar de su padre y su hermana. No podía andar a tientas en la oscuridad.

Y sobre todo…

—¡Hinata-chan!

El ensordecedor grito rompió con todos los parámetros del ambiente establecido.

Tomó sus cosas y empezó a correr lo más rápido que su condición le tenía permitido. Quería un amigo, desesperadamente necesitaba uno, pero…

No podía ser Uzumaki Naruto.

 **OoOoOoO**

El rubio aceleró su paso en cuánto la vio huir con su almuerzo. Los estudiantes abrieron camino de inmediato, permitiéndole alcanzarla antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta que daba al patio. Algunos con miradas burlonas y otros más con el brillo del consentimiento al escándalo que los entretendría hoy. Aunque regularmente sus acciones no pasaban del todo _desapercibidas_ , tampoco era su estilo ir ocasionando escenas que provocaran chismes exagerados por toda la escuela.

—Hey Hinata, ¡teníamos que comer juntos! —proclamó en alto, con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos propios del agotamiento.

Había tenido que buscarla en cada rincón de la escuela antes de hallarla en el lugar menos esperado, la cafetería. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona sin pretenderlo, podía ser tonto, pero no era estúpido, era bastante obvio que la chica había huido a ese sitio con la esperanza de no encontrarlo.

Con cuidado hizo presión en la muñeca que sostenía, consciente esta vez de que podría lastimarla. Además de que no quería verse como un abusivo, reteniendo a una chica contra su voluntad, aunque esa fuera la cruel realidad.

Aparentemente ella conocía sus hábitos, pero jamás había contado con que él podría averiguar los suyos. Había descubierto que esa chica tímida ocultaba una terrible habilidad analítica que usaba a conveniencia. Una especie de Shikamaru femenina y retraída, que temía a todo y a todos.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de querer ayudarla.

Y de paso era divertido meterse con ella.

—N-Namikaze-kun, lo siento, yo…—murmuró ella con tono nervioso, las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de su madre y por un segundo se descubrió tentando a tocarlas. Le resultaba curioso el color, la forma en que sus pómulos resaltaban y como su mirada se tornaba vidriosa, al punto de verse reflejado en sus ojos extraños.

Hinata era una chica rara, pero muy interesante.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndola. Apenas podía contener la risa en su voz y, aparentemente, la chica pudo notarlo porque su ceño se frunció en sospecha. —No sé cómo no había pensado que me esperarías en la cafetería, ¡a veces soy tan despistado! —Lentamente acercó su rostro hasta quedar a su altura, entretenido en sus ojos temerosos y los leves balbuceos inentendibles. —Porque eso hacías… ¿verdad? Me estabas esperando…—preguntó burlón, atestiguando como esos orbes blancos pasaban del enfado a la completa incredulidad en menos de un segundo.

—Yo…

Cuando ella estaba a punto de darle una respuesta el timbre sonó, terminando con su charla.

—Es una lástima, ¡por suerte le robé a Sasuke un pan! —y el rubio de movió, con ella aún sujeta por la muñeca, arrastrándola en el camino. El resto de estudiantes hicieron lo mismo, vaciando con rapidez el comedor. —Debemos apresurarnos, las clases han empezado y encontré algo que enseñarte dattebayo.

La pelinegra asintió en silencio como única respuesta, frustrándolo.

Bueno, no debería esperar demasiado si la había obligado, pero al menos quería oír una respuesta negativa. Un "no", "déjame en paz" o algo por el estilo.

Lo que sea, pero que hablara.

 _Tenemos mucho que trabajar…_

 **OoOoO**

[Según un estudio de Prinstein se encontró que los menores que poseen amistades depresivas son más proclives a ello. El estudio se centró en todas las variantes, y curiosamente, incluso los adolescentes sin amigos son mucho menos propensos a la depresión que aquellos que cuentan con amistades de pensamiento negativo, irritabilidad y desgano.

Otro estudio efectuado en el 2010, en el que se analizaron a niños desde los once hasta los trece años determinó que la depresión se relaciona con la baja autoestima, y el 75% de ellos la padecen.

Los amigos depresivos pueden inducir la sintomatología, sin embargo, el tener amigos bien adaptados puede llevar a mejorar el auto concepto y la validación personal.

Esta experiencia puede ser tan fuerte como para ayudar a superar un trauma y un sistema de seguridad que protege incluso contra factores de riesgo familiares…]

Era cruel. Terriblemente malvado, espantoso y agotador.

Había intentado de todo, desde ignorarlo, manipularlo (lo que era increíblemente fácil hasta para ella misma), huir y hasta esconderse en los baños, sin embargo de algún modo él seguía encontrándola. Era capaz de correr hasta ella desde la puerta de entrada, entrar al baño de mujeres para saludarla, esperarla en una esquina sigilosa para asustarla y seguirla de cerca hasta que lograba entrar en la limosina.

La situación había llegado al punto en que se corrían rumores de que Uzumaki Naruto la acosaba en la escuela, cada uno más exagerado que el otro y algunos incluían la fantasiosa historia romántica donde se había enamorado de ella. Hinata no les creía y a veces dudaba. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio cometía semejantes locuras sin razón, pero en cuánto sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban maliciosos en su dirección sabía que si a él le gustara no sería perseguida de ese modo por los pasillos.

Gracias a él su vida se había puesto de cabeza, había pasado de un cómodo y sustentable anonimato a ser la fuente de cada chisme que corriera en los pasillos, de la anonimia total a ser señalada como _la zorra frígida que se atrevía a rechazar a Naruto_ y _la pobre chica acosada por él_.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle que no.

Abría la boca, se le trababa la lengua y terminaba por hablar en un idioma extraño que nadie era capaz de entender. No le servía mirarlo molesta, asustada o fingir indiferencia, Naruto no la dejaba en paz, incluso si extrañamente sus compañeros hacían el papel de defensores, terminaban de alguna manera enredados en sus monólogos alentadores sobre _tenemos que ayudar_ y _la amistad_ a los que terminaban cediendo tarde o temprano.

Nadie era capaz de ver el mal que le hacía Naruto al intentar ser su amigo.

Nadie podía entender el verdadero significado detrás de ella, de la noche que la había marcado y la presión a la que estaba sometida. Le gustaría ser una chica normal, con sueños ligeros y el tonto anhelo de un amor escolar como la mayoría de sus compañeras…

Dejar de temer por el presente, el futuro y su aberrante pasado.

A veces, tenía el deseo de confiar.

Pero no podía, _no debía_ , ese hombre se lo había dicho y cada palabra suya se hubo convertido en una cruda realidad.

A más de una semana de ser arrastrada en el comedor no había conseguido decirle que se alejara, y al parecer él tampoco había captado su mensaje, más por el contrario, parecía disfrutar ponerla en apuros. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera rendido hace mucho, por menos que una frase sus compañeros en primaria la habían aislado el resto del año. Un simple "no, gracias" a la niña más popular del salón había bastado para que le dijeran rara y optaran por no dirigirle la palabra.

En ese entonces no tenía idea de lo aterrador que podía ser el mundo, la sociedad. Lo había descubierto del peor modo, en carne propia y aún hoy en día no podía dejar de lamentarse por su cruel error al confiar.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

No soportaba la soledad, pero lo último que haría en el mundo sería confiar otra vez.

—¡Hinata! —La aguda voz que resonó en el salón a última hora, fue el detonante perfecto para algo que estaría a punto de lamentar. —¡Ey, Hinata-chan, encontré algo que…!

—Aléjate —masculló por lo bajo, molesta, frustrada y herida. No quería, realmente no deseaba hacer eso pero era necesario, nada había resultado suficiente para que la odiara. Era lo mejor. Aunque su voz era apenas un murmullo fue escuchada por todos gracias al silencio producido por su nombre en un grito. Las miradas de todos estaban pendientes de ellos, del rostro desconcertado de Naruto y su ceño que se fruncía cada vez más, del temblor de sus manos, de lo jadeante que estaba ella y como tomó aire para gritar con todas sus fuerzas aquello que jamás quiso decir en realidad. — ¡Estoy harta, nadie te ha pedido que hagas esto, así que déjame en paz!

Aprovechando la entrada del maestro, Hinata ignoró todo a su alrededor.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** A que ya no me esperaban de regreso :3… ¡No, con la silla no…! Ok, debo decir que esto salió sin pretenderlo. Mi idea original para el capítulo era algo que vendrá en el siguiente, curiosamente este se escribió mientras intentaba actualizar otro fic xD

¡Se viene Toneri…! *A lo lejos empieza a sonar el "buuu" de los lectores*

No les había platicado porque no he subido capítulo desde entonces pero esta historia ganó el primer lugar del concurso long-fic en el foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. ¡Fue tan genial! Jamás habría podido si no fuera por todo su apoyo, muchas gracias, algo tarde xD

Sé que el cap está algo más corto pero era necesario, pues es la introducción para lo que hará Hina más tarde. ¿Qué piensan sobre su actitud? ¿es exagerado su miedo o creen que hay más que no le permite aceptar a Naruto?

PD: El libro del que saqué los conceptos esta vez es "Desarrollo socioafectivo y de la personalidad."


	7. Aún si fueras feliz

**Título:** Bienvenida a la sociedad

 **Sumary:** —Oh, ya veo. Eres una rara, ¿verdad? Nadie te quiere hablar. Sí que tienes suerte Hinata, aún tengo que hacer mi buena acción del día y yo te voy a enseñar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Bienvenida a la sociedad.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno/Un poco de OoC/Amor Lento/Conceptos de psicología.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Cantidad de palabras:** **3, 700** /Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

* * *

 **OoOoO**

« _Aún si ella luce feliz,_

 _se está deshaciendo poco a poco._

 _Deseosa de ocultarlo, abrumada por mí_

 _Como la luna, es como si fueras_

 _completamente engullida por un eclipse._ »

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **O**

 **O**

 **«Aún si fueras feliz...»**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

Naruto quedó de piedra, incapaz de saber cómo debía reaccionar ante esas filosas palabras llenas de molestia. Su primera respuesta fue sonreír. Sonrió, nervioso, sin saber exactamente que sentir. Sabía perfectamente que su rostro se mostraba tenso y tenía el ceño tan fruncido que era la mueca más falsa que jamás hizo, que su sonrisa se mostraba temblorosa e insegura y en sus ojos seguramente podría verse manifestada la incertidumbre, pero mantuvo esa apariencia cuando finalmente habló.

—Vaya Hinata, no sabía que podías bromear así, casi me lo creo…—exclamó con tono jocoso, intentando darle poca importancia a sus palabras, pero hasta él sabía que se veía forzado y ridículo.

Ella temblaba de modo que cualquiera podría notarlo, sus pequeñas manos pálidas se cerraban tan fuerte que delgados hilos rojos comenzaban a emerger por entre sus dedos, sus ojos curiosos estaban oscurecidos y su imagen reflejada en ellos apenas era nítida.

Siempre le había llamado la atención el hecho de que podía verse en ellos como si fueran una especie de espejo, pero ahora ya no más.

Fue entonces que lo supo.

Ella, la chica que no soportaba ser el centro de atención escogió ese preciso momento en medio del salón para cortar toda relación con la intención de que no fuera capaz de reclamar nada. La dureza de su mirada, sus facciones de muñeca contraídas y la postura defensiva le indicaban la cruda realidad, lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía que le sorprendería, que lo tomaría con la guardia baja y para cuando procesara lo ocurrido no habría manera de revertirlo.

Quería que la odiara.

Naruto era, por primera vez en su vida, incapaz de decir nada.

No sabía si estaba furioso, triste o decepcionado, si era una sola cosa, las tres juntas o algo más. La mente se le había embotado, estaba en blanco, y tenía una extraña sensación de frío en el área del pecho que le resultaba incómoda. No había entendido hasta qué punto le desagradaba a la Hyuuga hasta que ella tuvo la licencia de gritarlo frente a toda la clase.

La vio caminar, temerosa e insegura a su pupitre, pero él no pudo dar un paso más. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, inmóvil en medio del salón, pero no fue hasta que el profesor hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre impartirle la clase a pie y las leves risas de algunos compañeros que se movió.

La entrada de Kakashi Hatake, el titular de matemáticas, no hizo más que hacerle perder toda oportunidad de protestar.

Los primeros minutos desde que empezara la hora se dedicó a buscarla insistentemente, fulminándola con la mirada y exigiendo una explicación, pero ella simulaba no verlo e ignoraba las miles de pelotas de papel con mensajes de mala caligrafía en las que le reclamaba por ello.

No podía estar contento, y se maldecía internamente al no haber sido capaz de rebatir sus palabras. Recordó la primera vez que se conocieron y como lo ignoró, la rabia que sentía esta vez era mucho peor, pues había sido deliberadamente grosera con él enfrente de todo mundo.

¡¿Qué demonios le había hecho!? Estaba tan concentrado en intentar averiguarlo y no saltar sobre ella para pedir respuestas que el escándalo de sus pataleos y murmullos llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Todos se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento y no tardaron en comenzar a hablar, aburridos de la vida y de la materia, como es normal en un ser humano sin nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Qué crees que le sucede? —exclamó la de cabello rosa a su derecha, el pelinegro solo la miró hastiado y continúo observando un tanto fascinado como el rechazo de la Hyuuga lo ponía en semejante estado.

—Kakashi nos está mirando —contestó para quitársela de encima. De inmediato volvió a acomodarse correctamente para no ser regañada, aunque daba miradas curiosas a su amigo rubio.

Kiba se reía en voz baja, orgulloso y Shikamaru dormía, como siempre. Chouji comentaba con Shino, quién solo escuchaba, las razones para que la rara del salón se pusiera a gritar de ese modo e Ino alegaba sobre la veracidad de los rumores que circularon en días anteriores. Los cuchicheos entre los alumnos llegaron al punto de que el profesor Kakashi amenazó con suspender la clase si no se detenían.

Por supuesto, hubo unos cuantos minutos de sepulcral silencio antes de que el chisme volviera, corriendo como pólvora entre notas y charlas, muchos con la intención de que cumpliera su promesa.

—Bien —sentenció, dejando el marcador en la orilla de la pizarra para voltear a verlos con una sonrisa despreocupada, y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a continuar. —seguro que esto es más importante que el examen, así que no resisto el saber por qué tienen ganas de aumentar veinte preguntas abiertas a su evaluación… —espetó burlón. Hubo varios resoplidos de fastidio y quejas ligeras, pero nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de decir más. Detrás de ese rostro aparentemente calmado podía esconderse un verdadero demonio. —Vamos… Tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál es el chisme?

Nadie supo si la rubia no fue capaz de entender las verdaderas intenciones de ese aterrador hombre o si al final no le importó, pero la primera en saltar de su asiento y gritar a todo pulmón lo sucedido fue Ino, aun con las miradas incrédulas de los demás.

—¡Hinata se peleó con Naruto! —exclamó victoriosa por proveer al maestro el chisme del año, y su postura de satisfacción al verlo realmente interesado fue inmediata.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, aclarándose la garganta para disimular. La expresión de Kakashi lo dijo todo, estaba sorprendido.

—Yo diría que más bien finalmente Hinata lo mandó a volar —comentó el castaño del fondo, en un impulso, algo confiado en que Kakashi no había dicho nada y podía hablar con tranquilidad. Kiba sonrió pretencioso en dirección a Naruto, retándolo con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos —agregó Ino, haciendo un ademán despectivo con las manos. —Eso solo fue una pelea de enamorados, es imposible que solo por eso vayan a terminar.

La frase imprudente de la chica Yamanaka despertó las burlas en el salón, que silbó y aplaudió, haciendo mofa inmediata a los dos involucrados.

Un coro de _son novios_ comenzó a escucharse de viva voz por todo el lugar, provocando que la pelinegra saliera de su estupor.

—¡T-Te equivocas! —gritó de pronto Hinata, quién había permanecido al margen hasta el momento. Las miradas de todos se centraron en ella y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de vergüenza. Lo que acababa de hacerle al rubio era algo cruel y serio, no entendía cómo era posible que todos lo hicieran pasar por una simple mala broma. —¡N-Naruto-kun y yo no somos nada de eso! ¡S-S-Solo es mi amigo y no…!

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hinata se sonrojó! —exclamó la rubia imprudente, consiguiendo más risas. La aludida se encogió en su sitio, tratando inútilmente de disolverse en el vacío.

Para el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que lo había echado a perder, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, arrepentida. De nada le había servido aclarar su situación porque nadie parecía hacerle caso, y, para colmo de males, había defendido a Naruto como un amigo.

Un amigo, después de lo que había dicho. Como decían los adolescentes, estaba _jodida_.

—¡No la molesten, dattebayo!

El agudo grito la hizo voltear de inmediato.

Las mejillas de Naruto pasaron de la palidez total al escarlata, pero por ningún motivo dejó de mirar a la ventana, avergonzado. Él sabía que discutir «su situación sentimental» no serviría de nada, las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros y los suspiros anhelantes de quiénes creían ver un gran romance como de drama se lo habían dejado en claro, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Aunque seguía ligeramente molesto con ella por haberlo planeado, él había provocado ese gran malentendido al irla persiguiendo sin motivo aparente por toda la escuela. Para Naruto estaba claro que quería ayudarla, pero incluso sus mejores amigos desconocían su noble causa. Quizás era un inconsciente, nunca habría imaginado que podría también en algún momento entender que estaba tras ella porque le gustaba.

Y ella lo llamó «amigo». ¿Sería demasiado extraño si quisiera gritar de felicidad?

Se maldijo por no pensarlo antes. Quizás era por eso que Hinata lo evitaba.

¡Era lógico que no quisiera ni verlo! Él no era ningún chico guapo ni con atractivo como Sasuke, y estaba ese sujeto horroroso que Hinata defendió el otro día, pero muy parecido a ella y con el que seguro tenía algo. Sakura disculpaba en todo a su amigo emo, quizás ella también porque estaba enamorada. Después de todo lo había obligado a disculparse, y él, que no había entendido nunca el mensaje la forzó a ser cruel.

No era posible que una chica tan dulce y amable calculara todo tan fríamente para dejarlo en ridículo… ¿verdad?

Quizás esos tontos rumores habían llegado a el tipo de horrible carácter y Hinata estaba aterrorizada, pensando que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad o puede que incluso la idea de qué él buscara "algo más" le era desagradable. Debía arreglar el mal entendido.

Hinata aún lo consideraba su _amigo_ , ella misma lo dijo. Quizás, estaba siendo un idiota, pero lo prefería a pensar que ella realmente lo odiaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó y terminó la clase aún quedaban tres más antes de volver a casa pero él se sentía contento. Descubrió a la chica mirándolo furtivamente y le guiñó un ojo para ver su reacción, ella abrió los suyos espantada y enterró la cabeza en el pupitre. El rubio la observó curioso, era divertida, pero por los mil demonios que no la entendía.

Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Iruka.

 **OoOoO**

Se dice que es por decisión propia se vive el día a día, porque nadie tiene la capacidad de obligar a nadie más. Pero ninguno te dice que al momento de tener que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos las personas suelen maldecir, evadir la responsabilidad e incluso hasta tratar de encausar la culpa a algún Dios divino, supremo y rencoroso que los odia y maldice desde su trono por sus propias acciones.

Para la gran mayoría del mundo, es mucho más sencillo vivir de ese modo. Humanos que sean capaces de enfrentar con madurez todos sus actos, sin importar el resultado, son difíciles de encontrar.

Hinata había aprendido eso desde que era pequeña, de mala manera, pero llevaba aquella responsabilidad al extremo y vivía culpándose por las decisiones de otras personas.

La actitud amarga e insensible de su padre, la falta de una madre para su hermana, la tragedia que llevó a su primo a odiarla y su entorno egoísta. Sufría por no tener carácter, ser débil y no poder cumplir las expectativas que tenían su padre y su clan. Pero, en vez de injuriar a ese ser omnipresente, su autoestima era tan pobre que solía sentir que había nacido como un defecto que él debía eliminar tarde o temprano.

Para ella, las personas no se daban cuenta que eran el autor de su propia historia y cada decisión habría de tener un resultado. Ninguna acción es insignificante y toda persona que se relacionara con ella terminaría sabiéndolo al final. No era su intensión arrastrar a nadie, pero Naruto había insistido tanto en enlodarse con ella que debía frenarlo, y ahora, por su gran estupidez, aquél esfuerzo se había vuelto en vano.

Lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando la defendió en clases, sus palabras hirientes no había servido de nada al final para detenerlo de una catástrofe. No podía negar que le causaba una sonrisa tonta y u extraño cosquilleo en el estómago saber que a pesar de todo estaba decidido a seguirla, a ayudarla, pero su determinación comenzaba a preocuparla también.

A veces quería dejarlo ser y hacer hasta lo imposible por volverlo su primer amigo real. Su presencia tenía la capacidad de hacerla bajar sus defensas y anidar en su corazón el deseo de confiar otra vez. Era peligroso, no solo por ella, sino también por él. Hinata cargaba con muchas vidas, responsabilidades y culpas que no debía olvidar, tenía que ser fiel a su familia, responsabilizarse por lo que provocó su desmedida ingenuidad y estar junto al rubio podría tumbar toda su estructura.

En cuanto la campana escolar sonó por última vez pudo verlo salir corriendo a algún lado, aliviada por no verlo, decepcionada por lo mismo.

 _Era peligroso._ Empezaba a extrañarlo.

 _Era peligroso_. Las palabras de ese hombre comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza.

« _Esta vez te has salvado, pero la próxima podría no ser igual. Alguien podría morir…_ »

Una llamada nunca antes tan oportuna hizo vibrar su celular en el bolsillo del chaleco. Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos mientras contestaba su teléfono. Su primo no la seguiría en esa ocasión pues tenía práctica del club donde era presidente, mucho mejor para ella, pues lo que hablaría probablemente le sería desagradable.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, todo lo relacionado a ella le era desagradable.

—Por supuesto padre, estaré encantada de recibir al hijo de la familia Ōtsutsuki.

 _Era peligroso._ Por eso esta vez lo detendría, aunque tuviera que pedirle ayuda a su pretendiente más insistente para lograrlo.

 **OoOoO**

Hay muchas veces en la vida que las personas actúan sin pensar, dejándose guiar por un impulso del momento, aquel sentimiento desbordante que anula el razonamiento lógico e impide la sana racionalización de los efectos colaterales. No es algo perverso el actuar de este modo generalmente, pero no es para nada recomendable, pues a toda acción hay una posterior consecuencia y la mayoría de estas resultan inesperadas, injustas y absurdas si la decisión no se ha meditado previamente.

En palabras sencillas sería como lanzar una piedra, esperar que la ventana rota de tu vecino la pague alguien más, y considerar injusto el regaño de tus padres. No hay toma de responsabilidades por uno mismo. Es normal que una persona que no piense antes de actuar reniegue de sus actos si estos no le han favorecido como quería o pretendía y evidencia una inminente falta de madurez.

El rol de un adulto maduro siempre será asumir su responsabilidad por las decisiones que ha tomado y aceptar las consecuencias, buenas o malas, sabiendo que al fin y acabo todas son su responsabilidad por las elecciones que ha tomado.

Naruto contempló fijamente por varios minutos el pizarrón, mientras la tiza blanca iba formando miles de letras con frases complicadas pero era consciente de que quizás estaba en uno de esos famosos casos de «leer sin comprender». Por más vueltas que sus ojos dieran de un lado a otro el mensaje solo se volvía más y más borroso, como si estuviera en una especie de lenguaje cifrado.

 _Consecuencias…_

De entre el blanco mar de gis espolvoreado en el rectángulo verde, aquello era lo que le pesaba más.

Suspiró, hastiado de la severa hinchazón en sus párpados que le provocaba entrecerrar los ojos cada tanto. Las oscuras ojeras que se marcaban debajo de sus siempre vibrantes ojos azules le daban un aspecto enfermizo y oscuro, sin contar su ceño fruncido y el gesto de puchero en sus labios mientras intentaba concentrarse. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido. Tenía sueño, demasiado, era un efecto secundario de pensar demasiado por culpa del pequeño escándalo que había protagonizado en su salón junto a Hinata.

Gruñó por lo bajo, recargando su mejilla derecha contra la fría tabla del mesa-banco, dejándose llevar por la sensación de frescura contra sus ojos inflamados. Giró lentamente sobre la madera, intentando inútilmente encontrar alguna respuesta en las manchas de condimento amarillo de su compañero de asiento. Tonto, pero era mejor a quebrarse la cabeza en un aparente sinsentido por culpa de la pelinegra.

Pensar en ella actualmente solo conseguía desesperarlo, y si no se había tirado del cabello hasta arrancárselo de una vez era porque dolía demasiado, y no resistiría intentarlo de nuevo. Además era un chico demasiado genial para quedar calvo, aunque seguro que igual le quedaba fenomenal.

Seguro que sí…

—Idiota…—masculló contra sí mismo.

Y de nuevo estaba divagando. Tenía que reconocer que no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de pensar en lo ocurrido al regresar del almuerzo.

No podía entenderlo, ni a ella, ni a él.

El acalorado reclamo de esa chica rara realmente lo había confundido y le había obligado a pensar en muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que de verdad buscaba obtener de Hinata y porque no podía aceptar un «no» por respuesta. Todo había empezado con la enorme estupidez de obligarla a pedirle disculpas por haber insinuado que no era una buena persona y había pasado de la noche a la mañana a ser su acosador personal en un nada planeado intento por quererla ayudar a superar su miedo a las personas.

Sus motivos habían sido egoístas al inicio, no era algo que muchos actualmente conocieran, pero tenía una terrible sobre reacción cuando una persona desconfiaba de él. Le recordaba a su infancia, a los días en que todos lo llamaban un perdedor y en que nadie creía en que podía lograr grandes cosas. A los abusivos, a sus amigos por interés, a los que hablaban a su espalda por ser un «niño de mamá y papá».

Sus padres no eran millonarios, pero trabajaban en gobierno y podían darle ciertos lujos por aquél entonces causando muchos lo trataran como un engreído. Que Hinata hubiera creído que era una

«mala persona» había despertado ese sentido de inferioridad y el deseo por demostrar lo contrario que tanto le caracterizó en la infancia, y a veces, lo llevaba a actuar sin pensar.

No era sencillo recibir tantos rechazos, groseros y cortantes a su modo de ver, pero encontraba divertido pasar tiempo con Hinata, a pesar de todo ella le agradaba por ser diferente al resto de la gente con la que había tratado, y aunque le costara admitirlo, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era el meterse con las personas en plan de broma. Con ella resultaba doblemente especial, siempre esperaba con ansias ver la cara que pondría, sus expresiones eran raras y entretenidas.

La mayoría de las veces era de manera inconsciente, pero nunca perdía la oportunidad de fastidiar si estaba en él. Su mayor blanco siempre había sido Sasuke, pero recientemente en su afán de sacarla de balance se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente enfocado en la pelinegra.

¿Por qué todo sobre esa chica era tan extraño e impreciso?

A veces ella le daba la sensación de querer desesperadamente llamar la atención de la gente, dejar de ser invisible y vivir como el resto de las personas normales, pero otras veces se abstraía hasta el punto de sacar a flote una parte manipuladora y agresivo-pasiva que manejaba lo suficientemente bien para lograr hacer a cualquiera retroceder.

Hinata era como una contradicción en sí misma y él ya no sabía si aquello le molestaba o comenzaba a fascinarle.

Pese a las apariencias no era ninguna chica indefensa, por el contrario era demasiado analítica para su gusto, lo que le llevaba a pensar porque ella escogió el momento, lugar y las palabras adecuadas para lastimarlo.

¿Qué podía provocar que una chica amable como esa quisiera tan desesperadamente alejarlo? Sus intentos de rechazo hasta ahora habían sido suaves y sutiles, pero nunca tan directos.

Admitía que probablemente se habría pasado _un poco_ con perseguirla a casi cualquier sitio, pero Naruto solía ser así de abrasivo con todos sus amigos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ellos lo soportaban por turnos, pues, dependiendo de su interés, Sasuke, Sakura y los demás tendrían que esquivarlo.

Quizás tenerlo _solo para ella_ si había sido _demasiado cruel_ al final de cuentas…

—Soy un verdadero idiota, dattebayo…

Levantó la mirada de nuevo a la clase, escudriñando con atención los movimientos de su maestro Iruka al escribir. Al buscar una solución por su propia cuenta no había resuelto ninguna duda y ahora solo era dueño de una tremenda migraña que no lograba apaciguar. No era típico de Naruto pensar tanto.

Iruka ni siquiera disimuló la sonrisa resignada cuando lo vio entre sus alumnos, probablemente sabía que algún día volvería a verlo. Se había colado de nuevo en la clase de los de tercero con la esperanza de alguno de sus curiosos argumentos raros y llenos de tecnicismos provocara una revelación milagrosa que lo ayudara como las veces anteriores.

Quizás encontraría la cura a su estupidez, o a la rareza de Hinata.

El castaño continúo con la clase como normalmente lo haría, de vez en cuando acentuando descaradamente algunos puntos interesantes mientras lo miraba directamente, aunque lo deseara no podía dejar al grupo a medias solo por la tremenda curiosidad que le causaba Naruto y sus expresiones.

Como esa mirada perdida con la que sabía que estaba recordando algo…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Si soy sincera este capítulo lo noto diferente, pero por más que lo intento no logro descifrar el qué. No es que no me guste, quizás es que siento que quedó largo para lo quería introducir. Toneri solo fue mencionado porque la mega espectacular escena de Hinata y el planeando fastidiar a Naruto (?) está muy larga, al paso que voy seguro que termino el cap la otra semana. Son las 2am, seguro que notan una que otra cosa rara por ahí, así que favor de avisar xD La charla con Iruka también es larga, por eso solo alcanzamos a colar a Naruto, además, mis bebés tienen que ir resolviendo varios asuntos y sentimientos 7w7 Y… no sé qué más decir. Em, ¿les gustó el cap? ¿Me odian por tardar? ¿Aman el NH tanto como yo que ha soñado que celebran la navidad en su casa? xD mis sueños a veces son muy locos, persecuciones de autos, pantanos, tiroteos, el FBI y los hombres de negro, lo normal ewe por eso siempre despierto como si no hubiera dormido -.-U Y, ya me despido, que me extiendo…

 **¡Feliz navidad (atrasada) y que pasen un excelente, muy feliz, y maravilloso año nuevo!**

PD: Deja tu review para votar. ¿Debería subir capítulos más seguido como propósito de año nuevo? xD

PD2: Si notaron la alerta es que borré por accidente el cap y hasta ahora me doy cuenta -.-U


End file.
